Music In the Night
by twice the rogue
Summary: Is it possible to fall in love with a dream? A beautiful winged boy visits Kurt's room every night. A creature somewhere between angel and demon. Kurt finds him so serene and gentle and starts to fall in love. But is the creature even real? Or are Kurt's bullies slowly driving him to living in a fantasy world? Then he transfers to Dalton...
1. Chapter 1

Music In The Night 

Hi guys, so welcome to my new fic. Lots of short sweet and sexy chapters to keep you all in Klaine until it becomes cannon again. Hope you enjoy it, read and review.

The important bits before we start:

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters from the show. Nor do I own the song Not that Girl, from Wicked. I am not making a profit out of writing this fiction It is merely a creative exercise.

Summary:  
Is it possible to fall in love with a dream? A beautiful winged boy visits Kurt's room every night. Kurt would be afraid of the creature that's something between angel and demon but there's just something so serene and gentle about him that instead he thinks he is falling in love. But is the creature even real? Or are Kurt's bullies slowly driving him to living in a fantasy world?

Rating: tentatively rated T, there is a strong sexual element that might bump it up to M eventually, you are forewarned.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Kurt stood with his back to the full length mirror and angled his little handheld around until he could see his back reflected twice. Sure enough there was a raised lump on his left shoulder blade with a thin purple line running through it. He had felt sure that he had hit the locker at a bad angle earlier that afternoon and it seemed he was right. What was worse was that the bruise was in the spot where the back of the hard McKinley high chairs stopped. In each lesson the new lump had been rubbed against making it send shots of stinging pain down his back. Kurt sighed and for a moment took in the rest of his back, there were a few other yellowing bruises .A few low on his back and a thin red line where a piece of glass had scratched his skin in his usual Monday morning dumpster toss. He turned around and surveyed his chest, no marks there just expanses of pale skin with no real muscle definition. Kurt found himself sighing again, would he ever start looking like a man. Yes, all of that dancing in glee had got rid of every inch of baby fat on his body so that his stomach was flat and there was a clear point on his body that could be called a chest and one that could be called a stomach when before he had only had a torso, one expanse of childish flesh. And he had finally grown pubic hair, which it turned out that despite stopping all the shower room teasing he discovered he hated but really, when was he going to start to have muscles and a tan and that little V shape that went from the stomach down to his crotch? He had such round hips. He just wanted to look more masculine, he was never going to attract the love of his life when he looked like this, even if he did dress fabulously and had the best hair and a killer voice.

Kurt reached out for the bottle of pain killers he kept beside his lighted mirror and swallowed them down before pulling on the black satin top of his pajamas's. It was going to be a restless night with the fresh bruise and the promise of an even worse day tomorrow, everyday seemed to worse and worse. Puckerman had offered to go punch David Letterman jacketed Neanderthal Karofsky in the face but Kurt knew that would just lead to an escalation. As it was he could get away with just being taunted most days and casual homophobia and occasionally a shoulder butt into the lockers or a dumpster toss. He didn't want to be cornered in the shower room again like after the one and only time he had reported the bullies. He was surprised he didn't have any bones broken, the beating had terrified him, he had thought it would never stop, the blows had just kept coming, he had been curled naked on the tiled floor watching his own blood (he was in too much pain to know where it was coming from) swirl down the drain. He winced even thinking about it, he literally shook himself to get rid of the haunted unsafe feeling.

He looked into the mirror.

"Get a grip Kurt Hummel." He told himself. "You are tougher than any of those bullies, they would never let Rachel wax their eyebrows."

He started to sing gently to himself, stopping when he needed to practice a line to get it just right.

"Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl."

Maybe at some point he would pull the song out at Glee, Maybe he could act as if it was the first time he was singing it and it was not perfect or maybe he could answer stunned looks with a 'of course I have a portfolio of songs ready to use whenever the situation calls for it, I am professional about singing.' He could swap girl for boy and say the song had deep meaning for him, which it did, he totally felt like Elephaba sometimes. If it weren't for her complete lack of style they would be emotional twins.

Kurt finished off his moisturizing routine and climbed into his bed. He turned the picture by his bedside towards him. The young woman smiling out at him was so beautiful and familiar but the picture was always overlaid in his mind with another one. That of a ghostly pale and thin woman lying in a hospital bed connected with tubes. She had smiled through the pain when he was around and those bright blue eyes had looked at him with love right to the end. His mother had been a brave woman, he just wished he could borrow some of her strength to deal with the bullies.

"I'll try to make tomorrow better Mom." He whispered before turning over and turning off his bedside lamp.

* * *

Kurt blinked a couple of times wondering what was happening, was he awake? He brushed at his eyes that seemed to be betraying him. Then when he realized that yes there was actually a figure of some sorts stood in front of his window he jumped up and switched on his lamp. His breath caught in his throat. He didn't know whether to be terrified or confused or to just accept that he was having one of those really weird dreams where everything seemed so real that you didn't know it was a dream until you actually woke up.

There was a boy stood in his room. A naked teenage boy with slicked back black hair; honey colored eyes that glowed almost amber in the shadows under his dark eyebrows;straight nose; pink lips and a strong jaw line. He was breathtakingly handsome and that was just his face when Kurt allowed himself to look over the body (because if a naked boy shows up in your room then what else are you going to do?) he found it was the stuff that erotic dreams were made out of. He had strong looking shoulders and arm muscles that strained under his skin and actual pectoral muscles that Kurt had never seen on a teenage boy, a stomach that had a clearly defined line down the middle that as it got lower showed a little trail of black hair. The black hair trailed down to a patch of black with a ... Kurt had to look away even if this was a dream. Which it was, a dream that is. Because the boy in front of him couldn't possibly be real, it wasn't even a boy it was a ... boy-like creature. It had wings. Kurt tried to figure out what those wings meant, feathery white wings would mean it was an angel. Bat like black wings would mean it was a demon. This creature had wings that glowed like the reflection of a moon on water, almost shimmering as if with some kind of movement. But the were like leather stretched over three long pointed bones. Each wing was about four foot long before it folded gracefully behind the creatures back. They were beautiful, the whole creature was unbelievably beautiful. Kurt thought that whatever it was it must be closer to an angel than a demon. Nothing evil could be so beautiful and seem so serene. It filled him with a kind of peaceful wonder when he should be terrified to be seeing a young man thing climbing into his window.

The creature padded on soft feet towards Kurt and all he could concentrate on were those eyes boring into his. They were so intense. Kurt found his mouth becoming strangely dry. He moved backwards slightly though he was no longer scared for some reason. The creature folded itself onto Kurt's bed and reached out his long fingers. Kurt watched them approach him wondering if he should do something about it. The instant they touched his skin his heart skipped several beats they were incredibly warm and the creature was looking at him so intensely it was like a starving man looking at a burger. The fingers reached down and stroked the contours of Kurt's neck. Kurt found himself staring at the intense gaze, the inhuman honey colored eyes were mesmerizing. Kurt felt like he was sinking somehow, like he was slowly moving deeper and deeper into the bed and deeper and deeper into those eyes.

The finger continued downwards. Kurt's breath hitched when they reached the small hollow and paused for a second. The creature licked his lips slightly and then the fingers carried on downwards exploring the triangular patch of skin between the color of Kurt's black silk pajamas.

"Let me taste you." The creature's voice was smooth and deep like nothing Kurt had ever heard before but he felt the reverberations of it heading straight down his spine to coil like fire in his stomach.

Kurt let those fingers keep exploring till they left his skin and reached up to stroke gently through his hair. It was an almost calming gesture after the unexpected intensity of the fingers.

"Answer me." the creature said again.

Kurt couldn't speak, he couldn't even think properly. There was something strange and otherworldly about what was happening, Kurt felt like he was most in connection with his body than he ever had been yet strangely as if he was not in it at all. The mix of sensations was delicious and confusing and completely out of the range of his experience.

The creature sighed. Kurt became aware of him moving and he sat up. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a pair of silvery wings disappearing out of his window.

* * *

He woke up in his bed with a start. Had he been dreaming something? About a beautiful boy with wings? He looked at his clock. Shit he had slept in late. He jumped up all thoughts of the strange dream disappearing from his mind as he hurried to get ready for school.

* * *

Hope you liked it, if you have any suggestions or comments then please write them below, I would love to hear from you.


	2. Chapter 2

Music In The Night

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.

This one is dedicated to Charmedmich, your reviews always make me smile. Thank you, sorry I couldn't update right away I have two kids to look after (not my own) but I updated as quickly as possible so I hope you enjoy it.

Warning: Casual homophobic language, sorry guys, you know that I really love anybody who has the courage to be themselves in this world.

Chapter 2

He was running down the hallway hoping he could make it to french. He turned a corner and almost ran straight into a Letterman dressed chest.

"Oh look, Dave. It's the incy wincy faggot."

Oh no, thought Kurt as he looked up to see David Karofsky and another of his football playing had the sense that today was going to go very wrong. He felt a heavy arm wrap around his shoulder and he was pushed around.

"What should we play today? Dumpster dump? Beat the balls?"

"It's been a while since we did a locker squeeze."

"I can't be bothered to go find a locker. There's a janitors closet down there."

Kurt winced slightly as he was led to the door a few feet away. They opened the door and he was pushed onto the concrete floor, he winced.

"See you later." Dave laughed as the door was closed and Kurt heard the lock slide into place.

"Why do they put locks on the outside?" Kurt sighed to himself. He felt around hoping to find a place he could sit that didn't contain irritating chemicals or rags used to wash toilets. The bell would ring in an hour and he would text Mercedes and hopefully bet let out at the start of the next lesson when nobody was around to see his embarrassing situation.

* * *

"Ohh Boo."

"Please Mercedes I don't want to hear it." Kurt said flinging his bag back on his shoulder and walking into the light corridor blinking to let his eyes adjust. Mercedes wordlessly wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug.

"Thanks for letting me out."

"I've always got your back."

"I know, hows my hair?"

"Not a single strand out of place."

"Well that's a blessing at least."

"Kurt." Mercedes said seriously. "Who was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it Mercy."

"But shouldn't you talk to it about somebody?"

Kurt just shot her his best bitch face and she dropped it.

* * *

Two hours later and Kurt was sat in the canteen between Finn and Sam trying to figure out what NFL stood for. Half way in between his avocado and chicken salad (he had brought his own avocado's) he had the strange feeling somebody was watching him. Suddenly the memory of melted honey eyes and a timid smile swept thorough his head and he grabbed hold of the table feeling dizzy. Yikes, that dream last night had been strange, and so real, from what he could remember. That creature, how had his mind conjured up a creature like that. He really shouldn't have attempted to read twilight, not only was it terrible how Bella let herself be walked all over by two men (where was the Sass, where was the diva?) it also seemed to be affecting his dreams.

"You okay man?"

Kurt looked up to see his new step brother staring down at him with a worried expression.

"Yeah, yeah."

"It's just you seemed to zone out a little there."

"No I'm fine, just bored to tears trying to follow you guys talking about football."

"It's hockey."

"Well that's even worse. The smell of that hockey gear does anybody ever wash it?"

"Not really."

The boys went back to their conversation, that Kurt was officially not listening too now. Mercedes foot tapped him under the table and he looked across at her. The phone in his pocket beeped and he pulled it out.

**Mercedes: Are you sure you're okay? Is this about this morning?**

Kurt looked up at Mercedes. He gave her a wide smile to show he was okay and shook his head. He suddenly didn't feel much like eating. As he picked up his tray ready to head to the library he caught sight of somebody really looking at him, staring in fact. David Karofsky, smirked at him at he walked past. Kurt felt a chill run down his spine, there seemed to be something threatening about that smile.

* * *

Kurt was exhausted by the time he got home. It felt like the day had dragged on twice as long as usual. Why did he have to work with Homeless Brett in history, it would be half the work if he was just allowed to do the project on his own.

"Kurt?"

His Dad's voice came from the kitchen.

"Hi Dad."

"Come here for a moment."

Kurt dropped his school bag and walked to the kitchen. His father was sat at the table drinking a glass of water. He had obviously just come in as he still had traces of grease on his hands and he had been careful about that sort of thing since Carol had come to live with them.

"Sit down for a minute will ya."

Kurt frowned and sat down.

"Dad, what's wrong."

"Nothing's really wrong Kurt, I just wanted to check in on how you're doing?"

"Oh, thank you. I'm doing fine, how are you and Carol doing? Planning that honeymoon trip?"

"Yes." Burt said elongating the word. "Kurt, I got a phone call today telling me that you had missed french, and that it's not the first time you've missed classes. Not whole days of school just single classes. Do you want to tell me what that's about?"

"Oh, it's only french. The teacher gets pissed off because I have a better accent than her, and a better vocabulary for that matter."

"It's not just french Kurt." Burt said staring at him. "From what the receptionist was telling me it's either the lesson you have first thing in the morning or the one after lunch. Want to tell me where you're going for those lessons?"

Kurt sighed.

"No." He said being honest.

"Kurt." Burt sighed. "I'm not judging you, you've always been good at school and you've always been responsible. It's not like I have to worry that you're on drugs or something like some of those kids at you're school. I just wanted to know what was going on. If you don't want to tell me then fine, you've earned the right to privacy but If I get any more of these phone calls then I'm going to have to get an answer."

"Yes Dad." Kurt said.

"Thank you." He added as he got up. He was greatful that his Dad didn't push for an answer. Kurt didn't want to worry him with what had been going on. He had almost lost him a few months previously and it had made him realize just how important his father was to him. He was the only family he had. He had been so happy in the last few weeks, since the wedding, Kurt just wanted him to stay happy for a little longer.

* * *

"Let me in."

Kurt started awake when he heard the voice. At first he looked towards the door but as his brain slowly woke up he realized that voice did not belong to any Human. Sure enough when he looked to the window he saw the olive skin and dark curls and flash of silver wings of the creature. Kurt wondered for a moment if he should open the window but he doubted he could deny the creature, the pull towards him was just too strong. Kurt padded gently over to the window and opened it up, standing back to let the creature unfold it's legs into the room and drew in those wings to wrap around his body so he could fit through the small space. Kurt would have thought it impossible if he was not able to see it.

The eyes flashed a kind of amber in the dark and the creature's incredibly warm fingers stroked along Kurt's cheek.

"Never lock me out." It said sadly.

Kurt looked at the sadness of the eyes. He was almost like a chastised puppy, vulnerable and cuddly.

"Sorry." Kurt found himself apologizing.

The creature nodded and walked in two swift steps over to the bed. He moved so gracefully that Kurt would have said that he went from vertical to horizontal without any movement in between. The wings had folded up so much that there was only an inch of them visible, like a silver halo around the body of the boy thing.

"Sing to me." The creature requested.

Kurt felt an instant pull to open his mouth and just start singing but he resisted.

"Why?"

The creature looked puzzled.

"Because I wish to hear you sing."

"Why?"

"You sound like an angel."

"Is that what you are?"

The creature smiled, his eyes closed and he looked down. Kurt had the impression of silent laughing.

"No, not an angel. I don't think there is a name for what I am."

Kurt was silent for a long moment as he tried to take in the idea that something could exist that hadn't been labelled yet. Human's had an obsession with labeling thing's, didn't they?

"Sing." The creature said again his voice soft. This time Kurt could not deny him.

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."

The creature sat as still as a statue as Kurt sang. He felt no kind of stage anxiety and no need for perfection, he simply sung as he would if he were on his own.

"Thank you." The creature muttered.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning on the bedroom floor, the window wide open. He wondered how he'd got there. The dream he had last night seemed so real, had he been sleep walking?


	3. Chapter 3

It's short but I liked the idea of trying to keep it going as a chapter a night whilst I have the time to do that.

* * *

Music In The Night- Chapter Three.

"Hey Hummel, why don't you do what that homo in Consort did and kill yourself. Then we don't have to be offended by you shaking your unnatural ass around in school assemblies."

Kurt took a deep breath and muttered quietly to himself.

"Just keep walking."

"Hey Hummel, are you listening to me? I said it doesn't get better, you're always going to be a freak."

"He's the freak, remember. He has a mullet, in two thousand and eleven."

"Hey, did you say something to me freak?" Kurt felt a rough push to his back and tripped over, the contents of his bag spilling all over the floor in front of him.

"HEY! You, principles office now." Kurt looked up just as Mr. Shue was bending down next to him, he grabbed a couple of pens and handed them to Kurt.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No, I said I'm fine." Kurt said standing up with his books tucked under his arm. He felt a little ashamed at having snapped at Mr. Shue when he was only trying to help.

"I'm sorry, thank you for helping me. I just want to get to class."

"Okay." Mr. Shue said resting his hand against Kurt's back. "But we're going to talk about this after Glee, alright?"

Kurt nodded sharply already planning on missing glee so that he could get out of that conversation. He heard a strange noise and spun around. It was weird, like a growl in a human voice but there was no way that a human could have made that sound.

"Kurt, are you alright?"

"Did you just hear that?"

Mr. Shue's confused expression was a clear answer.

"Heard what?"

"Mr Shue! Mr Shue!"

Mr. Shue turned around to face the young girl running down the hallway. She looked pale and frightened. Kurt suddenly noticed the small crowd of people around the bottom of the stairs and the mumble of stunned worried voices.

"Emma.. what?"

"He just fell, I didn't see it but there's so much blood and he's not conscious."

Mr. Shue started running down the corridor, Kurt found himself slowly walking in that area. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Mr. Shue was kneeling down by the floor where Kurt saw a crumpled figure in a Letterman jacket.

"Did anybody see what happened?"

There was a general mumble and shrugs of the shoulders. Nobody had been close enogth to see.

Kurt peaked over Shue's shoulder and saw an area of wide splash of blood on the floor leading up to where it matted together in mullet shaped hair. Shue looked up at him.

"Kurt, phone an ambulance."

Kurt nodded and got his phone out.

"Emma, is it?" He asked the girl next to him as the phone rang. She nodded. "Go fetch the nurse she might be able to do something until the paramedics get here.

A voice answered the phone.

"Ambulance."Kurt answered.

* * *

"Pizza." Burt said dropping to two boxes onto the table. "Before you argue I got the low fat cheese."

Kurt looked up at him, he had been so caught up in thinking about that day that he hadn't heard his Dad coming in.

"Hey." Burt said putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Are you alright Kid?"

Kurt took a deep breath and straightened his back.

"Yes I'm alright, there was just an accident at school today"

"An accident? But you're alright yes?"

Kurt smiled at his Dad response, it was nice to know he was loved.

"Yes I'm fine. It was a boy, in my year. I have a class with him. He fell down the stairs."

"Is he alright?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No, Mr. Shue went in the ambulance with him. He made it back for glee, apparently he's in a coma and they think it'll take days if not weeks for him to wake up."

"Jeez." Burt ran his handover the back of his head. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"No, quiet the opposite he has no trouble in showing that he doesn't like me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just he has no problem with casual homophobia. It's fine Dad, well it's not fine that people can get away with that but I mean I don't listen to them."

"Sounds like he must have fallen quite a ways down the stairs to do that kind of damage."

"They think he must have fallen backward over the banister two floors up."

"Jesus, that place is a death trap, having a banister you can fall over." Burt shook his head.

"That's the thing, it's like five foot and pretty secure. You can't really fall over it, it's like he had to jump or be pushed or something but nobody saw anything. It was like right at that moment everybody was looking in a different direction."

"Sounds suspicious to me."

"Yeah. There was so much blood Dad. I was there straight after it happened, I phoned the ambulance and helped the nurse apply pressure to a gash in his arm that was still bleeding."

Burt reached out and took his hand.

"I can see this has shaken you up Kurt but you did all you could. More than most would have, you're a good kid and if they say he's going to wake up in a few days then they must be pretty sure that he is going to wake up."

Kurt nodded.

"Hey, how about we eat this pizza before it gets cold or Finn comes in and eats it all and then we go for a drive or sit and watch project runway. You can give me the running commentary on who insulted who's design last week."

Kurt smiled and hugged his father taking in the warm familiar feeling and smell of the aftershave he had been using since Kurt had been a child.

"You're the best Dad."

"Right back at you Kurt."

* * *

It was the trembling in his limbs that woke him up. He kept his eyes closed for a long minute trying to realize what was going on. There was a warm brush against his belly, just the inch of uncovered skin above his pants where the night shirt had risen up. His body had started reacting to the touch whilst he slept, he was half hard and shaking and breathless.

"You left the window open." A contented voice said softly.

When he opened his eyes he found black against olive skin. The naked creature was leaning over him his eyes intent on that bare patch of skin. Kurt wondered whether he should feel indignant about waking up and finding the creature so openly touching him without his permission. But he kind of suspected from the creature previous explorations that he would only touch parts of him that were exposed and not try to reach under his clothing. That was a comforting thought, he knew he set the boundaries.

"Don't believe them.

"What?" Kurt muttered trying to bring his body back into control.

"When they call you a freak, don't believe them."

Kurt wanted to ask how the creature knew about the bullies at school but for some reason it just made sense that it did.

"I don't."

The creature didn't speak again. A few minutes passed where the creature drew lazy patterns on the skin of Kurt's stomach and he gave up trying to control his body and just let himself feel the relaxed warmth spread and grow through out him. He had never felt anything like this before.

"Look at me." The creature said in a low whisper when Kurt closed his eyes. Kurt opened them again to find the creature had moved to stand at the end of the bed. His full naked form visible in the glowing moonlight streaming through the window.

* * *

Kurt woke up with a start. That dream, how could his mind come up with such details? He had never been touched like that so how could he know what it would feel like. He had never looked to closely at another teenage boy naked for fear of getting beat up, and never seen any male excited (except himself and a a guy in a porn film he watched for three seconds before turning off feeling disgusted) so how could he come up with those sorts of detail? And what was up with the reoccurring dreams? He wasn't a frequent dreamer. He considered going to talk to Miss Pillsbury about it but something told him he shouldn't. He tried to push the questions to the back of his mind. It was a Saturday, that meant a few hours helping his Dad in the garage then a visit to In Between The Sheets and some gossip girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Short again, but extra sweet.

Chapter four.

Kurt hadn't thought about the creature, that is not until his head hit Mercedes pillow. He had been in the garage up until midday then had gone shopping and bumped into Mercedes in the mall. A couple of coffees and episodes of Gilmore Girls and then a phone call to his Dad and a mud mask later he was curled up next to his best friend ready for a sleep over.

It was as Mercedes was telling him she had a crush on Sam Evans (Kurt understood, he'd been there too) that he suddenly had a vision of the beautiful winged creature looking into his room sadly. He paused.

"Boo, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing."

It was a dream, only a dream, he could not feel guilty about standing up a guy that wasn't even real.

"Kurt, I get the feeling that something's up."

"Nothing, I guess I'm just a little lonely. I wish there was a guy for me to be crushing on. One that has a little chance of feeling something back."

"Oh Boo."

"Stop the sympathy."

"Okay, instead I'm going to find you someone."

"I'm the only out gay boy in McKinley."

"But maybe not in Lima."

"What you going to do, put an ad out? Hot gay teenagers wanted?"

"I was going to put cute."

Kurt laughed.

"I'm just going to have to accept that the only one I'm going to be sharing a bed with anytime soon is a sassy hot diva who although fabulous is not my type."

"Only because of the lady parts right?"

"That and the fact that I cannot be in a relationship with anybody more of a diva than me."

* * *

"I will happily share you're bed with you. Tomorrow, Kurt, tomorrow."

Kurt opened his eyes and looked around.

"Mercy, did you say something?"

There was silence, he looked over and saw Mercedes deeply asleep.

Kurt shook his head and turned over to go back to sleep.

* * *

"How was your night with Mercedes?" Burt said glancing up at him from over a motor parts order form.

"It was cool. But now I'm behind on my history project so I'm going to take a sandwich and lock myself up till I get it done."

"Work hard Kiddo."

"Will do."

* * *

Kurt let out a sigh. Why had he tried to get Brett involved. That was a useless and confusing phone call that had set him back an hour on the project. He worked till his eyes hurt and he had a headache then gave up and went to have a shower.

* * *

" My Kurt. I missed you."

The voice was soft in his ear and cut through his unconsciousness. It was as if waking up naturally on a warm summers morning knowing that you don't have to get up until you want to. Kurt opened his eyes with a soft smile.

"Hey."

The creature smiled back and reached down to stroke Kurt's lips. It tingled.

"Beautiful."

Kurt felt his cheeks feel hot. He had never been called beautiful before, if it had come from anybody else he would tell them to shut up and not believe them but something about the tone of the other worldly creature made him believe it instantly. Of course he was beautiful, how could there be any doubt when this wonderful pure creature was looking down at him with a look of adoration. Kurt felt a warmth spread through him. He felt more comfortable than he had in his life.

The fingers started to explore again and Kurt closed his eyes again and let the creature explore the skin of his neck and the patch going down to the edges of his pajamas. Then the back of his hands were being stroked, thoroughly explored by light fingertips running up and down his fingers and across his knuckle then turned over to ghost around his palms.

"The touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets." Kurt breathed. For a moment he wouldn't believe that he had spoken out loud and that the thought had just passed through his mind but then there was a little huff of air like a laugh and Kurt opened his eyes to the amused face of the creature.

"No my beautiful Kurt, seeing you laid before me completely relaxed and accepting a touch of the fingertips, is as sexy as it gets."

"I don't want to go back to sleep yet."

The creature cocked its head to one side as if asking him what he meant.

"I felt like you were going to leave. Whenever you leave I black out and I wake up in the morning not sure if you were really here or if this is all just a strange reoccurring dream."

The creature bent over him, the warmth of his body almost uncomfortable as it hovered only inches from him. The creature put his mouth to Kurt's ear and whispered. He had no breath.

"Do you think I'm really here?"

"Yes, tonight I do. But tomorrow I won't be sure."

"Then we have tonight."

Kurt felt a shiver go down his back at the promise that seemed to be hidden in that statement.

"Let me taste you."

Kurt felt unable to breathe, he did not know what would happen if he said yes. He was almost scared but was still too relaxed to quiet manage it. He battled with thoughts in his mind, reasons why it would not be a good reason to give into the creature. He didn't have a name, he was halfway between demon and angel and there was the fact that Kurt had the strange feeling he was going to lose himself to something that he did not know existed. If not his mind then some secret part of himself that was not yet fully realized. But despite this their was an overwhelming urge to just give into this, to just be and be happy being.

"Yes."

There was nothing but the beat of his heart in the darkness and honey eyes that seemed to glow. Then there was something wonderful, warm lips against his slowly moving in a gentle pressure. The creature must be an angel because he tasted of shortbread, welcoming and warm like butter on a cold day but a little sweet like the perfect amount of sugar in tea. Kurt was instantly lost, it was the best feeling in the world. From the brilliant slow kiss (that Kurt found himself returning without a shred of self-consciousness despite having never been kissed before) there radiated a feeling of being cared for and accepted and wanted.

* * *

Kurt woke up in the morning with the ghost of the kiss still on his lips. He sighed annoyed that he could not say when the kiss had ended. Then as his drowsy brain woke up a little he realized how impossible it was. It was all a dream, he was so lonely he was dreaming up a man to visit him in his dreams. That mixed with what must be some kind of sexual awakening. It had been bound to happen at sometime, he was starting to touch himself more often and with more satisfactory results. But why the strange creature, why could he not just dream of a celebrity or something, was he so lacking in self belief that he had to make up a completely unattainable creature to fall in love with. God, he was fucked up. And if he didn't stop thinking about this and get up then he would be late for the bullies at school to throw him into the dumpster. Couldn't miss that.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: the song that is in the chapter is by your side by tenth avenue north. You can find it on youtube, I just thought the lyrics were perfect for this fic and I suggest you listen to it as it's a wonderful song.

Music In the Night: Chapter five.

Kurt locked the door to the bathroom behind him. It didn't matter that it was the girls, his voice was high enogth that he could get away with it and they didn't smell of...well he didn't want to think about what the boys bathroom smelt like. He shut the lid of the toilet and sat down hiding his face in his hands and then he let the tears come.

There was no denying it had been a bad day. The hockey guys, mad at their currently lifeless leader having taken a fall down the stairs were looking for somebody to take their worries out on. That had turned out to be Kurt, as he had walked from class to class he had heard jeers about it being better to be in a coma than gay and how they hoped he hadn't passed on gay germs when he had helped the boy. It shocked him that his helping could be turned around into a reason to torment him more.

Then there was the football boys, Karofsky's eye had seemed to follow him everywhere. Then at lunchtime they cornered him. He had received a hash punch to the stomach. And that was on top of the two locker knocks they had already seen fit to give him. In gym Kurt's usual gymnastics had been cancelled because the teacher decided it was time for them all to have a dodge ball match. The instant the whistle had been blown two guys on Kurt's team had turned around and flung balls at his face.

And there was the fact that in glee club he had again been missed for a solo, he would never be allowed to do anything more than sing in the background. He had lost it completely, shouted at Rachel and walked out in the middle of her song. He felt bad about that, it wasn't her fault that his life was shit, she was just an easy target at that moment.

He let himself sob quietly, knowing he wouldn't be disturbed for at least forty minutes as he was supposed to be in a lesson.

But as he cried he started to hear a voice singing.

"Why are you striving these days  
Why are you trying to earn grace  
Why are you crying  
Let me lift up your face  
Just don't turn away"

Kurt gasped as he recognized the voice, it was the voice from his dreams. He ran out into the bathroom. He looked around but could not see anybody. The music seemed to be right in his ear but it wasn't coming from anywhere.

"Why are you looking for love  
Why are you still searching  
As if I'm not enough  
To where will you go child  
Tell me where will you run  
To where will you run"

Kurt knew he should be frightened. He was hearing things that couldn't possibly exist. But he wasn't, there was just something so comforting about the voice, the warmth behind it and the support he seemed to be being offered. He could feel himself growing calm and felt the worries of his day start to fall away as he sat on the floor and just listened.

"Cause I'll be by your side wherever you fall  
In the dead of night whenever you call  
And please don't fight these hands that are holding you  
My hands are holding you

Here at my side wherever you fall  
In the dead of night whenever you call  
And please don't fight these hands that are holding you  
My hands are holding you

'Cause I, I love you  
I want you to know  
That I, yeah I'll love you  
I'll never let you go, no, no

And I'll be by your side wherever you fall  
In the dead of night whenever you call  
And please don't fight these hands that are holding you  
My hands are holding you

Here at my side wherever you fall  
In the dead of night whenever you call  
And please don't fight these hands that are holding you  
My hands are holding you  
Here at my side, my hands are holding you  
Ohhh..."

When the music finished Kurt closed his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered. It took him a little longer to stand up and clean his face. He had an apology to make to Rachel.

* * *

"Hmmm."

Kurt found himself returning the satisfied little sound as he felt a presence near him.

"You can't just kiss me and leave like that."

"You doubt my existence during the day but welcome me with warm arms and soft moans and bare chest during the night." The voice answered.

Kurt considered denying that he had forgone his pajama shirt just because of the creature but somewhere in his mind he had been thinking it.

"You can't exist during the day, you're too wonderful to exist in the daylight. It's too harsh for you, I've always found the moonlight a little magical."

There was no answer and Kurt opened his eyes. The sight in front of him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The creature was above him supporting himself on strong arms. He had folded his wings around Kurt so that they fell down to the bed, the result was that everywhere Kurt looked their was the strange glowing light that close up seemed to swirl. Kurt tried to figure out what he could compare it to and settled on waves and currents made out slightly different shades of pearly water.

"You take my breath away." Kurt admitted.

The creature bent down and kissed Kurt again. It was as wonderful as the first time and it was almost painful for Kurt to pull away but he had to.

"No, I don't want you to disappear again."

The creature smiled and then bent his head so that he could place little kisses against Kurt's neck that left him shivering.

"Stop, I want to know your name." Kurt moaned.

The creature stopped and pulled back. There was a slightly puzzled look on it's face.

"I keep calling you creature in my own mind."

The creature laughed.

"Creature?"

"Shall I call you the demon instead?"

"Demon? I am not quiet a demon." He managed to look both slightly amused and slightly insulted.

"And not quiet an angel."

"No, not quiet an angel."

"Not quiet a demon and not quiet an angel, if you didn't have wings then I would say you were human."

"No, not that either. That is what I am though, I thought you wanted a name."

"Yes." Kurt answered. "I want to know what to call you."

"In your own mind you can call me whatever you wish."

"Out loud, I want to have something to call you out loud."

"Will you sing for me again if I give you a name?"

"Yes."

"Blaine."

"Blaine? Really?"

"Yes."

It sounded to ordinary to Kurt at first but the more that he thought about it the more that the name transformed until it fit the creature in front of him. Blaine, the wonderful mystery, Blaine his first kiss, Blaine the thing that made his days more bearable because he knew he only had to get thought them and it would soon be night again and he could see Blaine, the winged boy.

"Sing." Blaine said gently folding his wings and leaning his head against Kurt's chest. He was utterly still as he did not seem to breath. Kurt stayed quiet for a moment trying to hear or feel Blaine's heart against him but when he couldn't detect him it Kurt felt he had to do something otherwise the magic of the moment would disappear and questions he didn't want to answer would pop into his mind. He wanted to just be happy here and now, no questions about whether it was all real to disturb him.

Kurt started singing what he could remember from the song he had heard that day. Blaine gave him a knowing smile as if he understood that Kurt was trying to tell him he knew that he had come to him when he was upset and he appreciated it.

"Cause I'll be by your side wherever you fall  
In the dead of night whenever you call  
And please don't fight these hands that are holding you  
My hands are holding you

Here at my side wherever you fall  
In the dead of night whenever you call  
And please don't fight these hands that are holding you  
My hands are holding you"

* * *

Remember to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for your reviews guys, I was wondering if this one was perhaps a little to...I don't know different, too romantic, or too slow but i'm glad some people are enjoying it so far.

Music In The Night Chapter six

Kurt moved sluggishly as he went to make his third cup of coffee of the morning. He could feel eyes watching him. He knew that after there conversation the night before Burt was noticing that he was tired and worrying about the causes of it. Of course he didn't know that Kurt had been having strange and vivid dreams for a week and had been getting slowly tireder everyday, no,he would put it down to Kurt worrying about bullies instead.

"Dude you're going to pee like a horse."

"Thanks for that charming comment Finn." Kurt sighed.

"Your welcome."

"Kurt, why don't you hitch a ride with me today. You seem pretty tired."

"You'll be late for work Dad."

"I'll call Danny to open up, being the boss has to have a few perks."

Kurt sighed, he was too tired to he didn't have some kind of father son talk planned because Kurt really wasn't in the mood for one of those. Especially since he had seen some leaflets in his Dad's desk draw 'boys who like boys' 'common STI's for gay men', the most disturbing one for Kurt was simply entitled 'oral sex'. Either his Dad was keeping some bog secrets or he was planning on giving Kurt the talk. If only he hadn't complained about how the schools sex ed classes were only for heterosexual kids.

* * *

"Kurt Hummel! KURT HUMMEL!"

Kurt looked up from his text book, was somebody saying his name? Mrs. Jordan's annoyed expression told him that he definitely had.

"Yes?" Kurt said trying to straighten his back and look like he was paying attention.

" I asked you a question?"

"I'm sorry I didn't hear?"

"What was the date that the Nazi party first came into power?"

"Um.. I'm sorry I don't know that one."

Mrs. Jordan slammed her hand against the board, in big letter there was written 'Events Leading up to world war II. 1933 timeline."

Kurt looked ahead and saw Karofsky turning around in his seat and laughing at him.

Kurt took a deep breath.

"If I had to guess I would say 1933."

* * *

Kurt, loved his brother, he really did. But he had heard so many romantic duets between him and Rachel (were they even together at the moment?) that they started running into each other. Kurt felt his eyes starting to droop.

"Kurt, Kurt."

Kurt opened his eyes, when had he closed them?

Mr. Shue was stood in front of him and he saw Tina and Sam leaning in from either side of him.

"Are you alright?" Shue asked.

"Go home Kurt." Mike said.

"Can you give him a lift Finn?"

"Yeah, definitely." Finn answered.

"Go lie down in the nurses room." Shue said putting his hand on Kurt's arm.

Kurt could not believe that he had fallen asleep in glee club.

He was so embarrassed.

* * *

Kurt kind of knew what was going to happen before he walked through the door. He hoped he could hide behind Finn but his dad was there waiting.

"Kurt?"

"Hi Dad, look I've got to go rest."

"In a minute. Come sit down."

Kurt knew there was noway to escape it. He walked into the front room and collapsed onto the sofa. His dad pulled a chair out and sat across from him leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Kurt I had a phone call from Mr. Shue, he told me you were napping in your glee club,and that he mentioned your name in the teachers lounge and they told him you weren't listening in class today and you missed another class yesterday. He's worried about you and so am I. What's going on?""

"Nothing." Kurt sighed knowing he would not get out of it.

"Kurt, he asked me if you were settling in well to our new living arrangements."

"Of course I am dad, I love the new house, I love having Carol and Finn here. Honestly,It means I don't have to cook every night."

"I thought you like cooking?"

"I do, it's nice to just not do it every night."

"So, if it's not that, then what is it?"

Kurt went silent, he didn't know how to answer. He guessed he'd have to tell the truth. Some of it.

"I may be having a rougher time with the bullies than I said."

"Kurt, what are they doing." He noticed the tension in his shoulders.

"Honestly Dad it's just a few jerks who are taking the fact that they are unhappy with their own lives out on me."

"If it's bothering you Kurt we should do something about it."

"Dad, please, can you let me try talking to the teachers about it before you step in."

"Why?"

"Because it would really make me feel better if I can handle this on my own."

Burt quietly nodded.

"So, the missed lessons?"

Kurt took a deep breath. He didn't want to say that he had been locked in a closet or that he had cried in the girls toilets.

"When I have a bad day and I don't want to hear people making homophobic remarks I go and study in the library to avoid certain people."

"So it's only a few people?"

Kurt nodded, really there were about twenty people he could name who gave him a hard time but Karofsky and the boy who had fallen down the stairs were the worst.

"I didn't really expect it to become a habit when I started missing lessons, I'm sorry Dad I should have talked to somebody about this earlier."

"You should have, but it's okay. You promise you you're going to talk to your teachers?"

"First thing tomorrow."

* * *

Kurt got out of the shower and dried off quickly. The weather was turning and it was getting cold. Kurt knew he had to leave the window open but it was going to be cold so he made sure to wear his thick woolen tartan pajamas.

* * *

Kurt woke up knowing there was a presence in his room. He sat up.

Blaine was sat at the bottom of his bed.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You seem down. Not happy to see me?" Blaine teased him.

"Always." Kurt smiled.

"Then what is it?"

"Bullies."

Blaine nodded.

"Have courage Kurt."

"What would you do?"

Blaine smirked and looked down.

"If somebody hurt you I would probably hurt them."

"I meant if it was you."

Blaine gracefully crawled up to the top of the bed, his limbs flexing and wings pointed to the ceiling.

"I don't know. I would like to think I would stand up to them, tell them it wasn't right. I would hope I had the courage to do that."

He sat on the bed next to Kurt and reached out to hold his hand. They sat in silence for the longest time just looking down at each other hands. Kurt's was lighter than Blaine's and his fingers were longer. Their fingers danced around each other.

"Why do you come to me?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine stretched out next to him his legs curled around Kurt's and his chest pressed into Kurt's side. He was warm and it felt so comfortable and right.

"I don't know. All I know is I'm happy when I'm here, I'm so happy right now."

Kurt smiled and placed a small kiss to the warm skin of Blaine's shoulder.

"Don't leave?"

"What?"

"You always leave too soon. You do that thing where you make me pass out and I don't know if you're real in the morning. I need to know you're 're the best part of my day."

"It is supposed to be a restful sleep." Blaine said almost as an apology.

"It's an empty sleep, it's a sleep I don't remember sleeping. It's like the time doesn't pass. I don't want that tonight. I want you to stay with me. "

Blaine smiled softly and pressed up even more to Kurt.

"Yes, I'll stay. But will you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Be bare chested again tomorrow."

Kurt gave a little chuckle.

"Okay. If you're here to keep warm."

"Always. Close your eyes, you're tired."

He closed his eyes and the warmth and heaviness of the body half on top of him felt so comfortable. There were fingers threading through his hair and occasionally a soft kiss on his half parted lips. The knowledge that he was safe and cared for sent him into a sleep like that he had not experienced since an infant.


	7. Chapter 7

So, this fic now has a tumblr where the chapter are uploaded first and where I might add some little extra bits like sketches or previews if I'm late uploading. That kind of thing if anybody is interested.

www . tumblr blog / musicinthenightklaine

Did nobody like thelast chapter?

Music In The Night Chapter Seven

Kurt was just walking down the hallway to get something from his locker when he felt a sharp hit to his left side making him fall hard into the lockers beside him. He looked up and saw Karofsky walking away laughing. Kurt swore to himself. If he hadn't been thinking about his dream boy then he would have noticed the bigger boy and avoided him. Kurt ignored the stares of those around him and rubbed his arm as he continued to his locker.

As he opened the locker to retrieve his books for the next lesson a piece of paper fluttered out. Sighing Kurt bent down and picked the slip of paper up. He froze at what he saw, in neat scrawling handwriting was written a single word. Courage. Kurt, smiled as he looked down at the paper. courage, that was what he had somewhere deep down inside him, just like his mother. And as he thought about her and Blaine his resolve strengthened and he knew what he had to do. It was a split second decision made halfway through running down the hall.

"Hey!" He shouted running in the direction Karofsky had went.  
He saw David's form walk into the locker room.

"Hey I was talking to you?"

"Girls locker rooms next door." David answered without turning around. All Kurt's anger just seemed to be flooding out of him. All that anger from being beaten and locked in cupboards was finally finding it's release.

"What is your problem?"

"Scuse me?" David said turning around to face him.

"What are you scared of?"

"Besides you creeping in here to stare at my junk."  
"Oh,every straight guys nightmare. That all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what hamhock you're not my type. "

"That right?" David said taking a step closer to him.

"Yes. I don't date chubby boys who seat to much and are who'll be bold by the time they're thirty."

David raised his fist but Kurt was not afraid anymore, he had found his courage.

"Don't push my Hummel."

"You going to hit me, then hit me. Do it , because it's not going to change who I am.

You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you."

""Get out of my face." David shouted.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinary ordinary you are."

Lips crashed to Kurt's. A hand held him firmly on the side of his neck. Kurt's brain quickly registered what was happening but he still didn't understand it. David Karofsky was kissing him. It was hard and forceful and just felt so completely wrong that Kurt's stomach clenched as if he were about to expel his lunch. Kurt kept his eyes open as David's lips continued to move against his. It probably did not last long but It felt like it.

Kaorfsky is gay. A small ice in his head whispered.

There was a lost look in David's eyes as he pulled back. But it was quickly replaced by something desperate and hungry as he moved towards Kurt again/ Kurt instinctively pushed him away with all his strength stumbling back as he did so He lifted his hand to his lips, still feeling the harsh kiss there.

David stared at him for a moment and then let out a frustrated growl and hit the locker next to him before walking away. Kurt could do nothing but stand there in shock and feel the start of tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

Kurt didn't think he could manage to go to his other lessons. He just couldn't get control of his emotions. He was scared to think about what Karofsky might be capable of after the desperation of that kiss. He felt used and angry and as if all that courage he thought he had was gone. After a indeterminable amount of time he decided what to do. He kept his eyes down as he headed out of the school and drove himself home.

Kurt flung himself on his bed and let himself cry openly.  
He sat up in shock when he heard a knock on his door. He was surprised to see his dad peaking though the door. Burt sighed as Kurt sat up and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I got a call from Finn telling me he saw you rushing out the parking lot. What's going on?"

Burt asked as he sat on Kurt's bed.

"I'm sorry Dad, bad day with the bullies."  
Burt sighed and looked down at his hand.

"This is more than just name calling, isn't it?"

Kurt couldn't tell his dad that he had been kissed and had burst out crying and run away. That was just too much, to embarrassing. Besides, it kind of felt like it should be a secret.

"Dad, they.. they knock me into the lockers. And.. and sometimes they lock me in the cupboards."

The passing look of devastation over his fathers face was exactly what he had been hoping to avoid.

"I'm going to talk to the teachers tomorrow." Was all that Burt said.

* * *

When Kurt woke it was not to the usual feeling of comfort or lazy horniness. Instead there was a feeling of threat and anger. Kurt sat up worried, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw his familiar visitor. For a second he was worried that he had been visited by a more threatening character.

" Blaine?" Kurt asked staring at the tense figure, even his eyes seemed darker and his wings were at full stretch seeming to fill Kurt's room.

"I want to kill him."

The shiver that went down Kurt's spine was not due to excitement. For the first time the creature known as Blaine seemed threatening. Kurt had the feeling that the creature was capable of harming somebody.

Kurt jumped up and walked halfway across the room but he didn't want to get any closer at just that moment. For the first time Blaine really did look like a demon.

"No, he's confused. He kissed me Blaine."

Blaine's eyes hardened even more as he scowled.

"No, look don't get jealous or anything. It's not like I asked for it."

"He forced himself on you."

"Just listen for a second. No I did not like it, no I am not going to forgive him, no I don't agree with his actions in any situation. Yes he is a neandathral ass. But, hes a guy who keeps making homophobic remarks to me and yet he kissed me. Maybe he's confused, maybe he's in the closet." Kurt felt his voice die down, he couldn't believe that he was arguing for Karofsky. "Maybe all the time he calls me a freak he's really calling himself a freak."

Blaine stayed staring at him for a long minute then he let out a long sigh and started walking back and forth. Kurt sat down on the bed and waited for Blaine to say something. He could see the tension and anger leaving him and finally with one last sigh Blaine's shoulders (and wings) slumped.

"I'm sorry. I'm angry that anybody would touch you like that, I'm angry that anybody wold say or do anything to hurt you."

Kurt nodded.

"I can see that."

"But, if you don't want me t retaliate then I can't."  
Blaine sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked reaching over to hold his hand.

"Not so good." Kurt admitted. The feelings from earlier in the day, the feeling of fear ans shock came back to him in one big rush and he felt tears running down his cheek.  
Blaine sadly wiped the tears from Kurt's cheek.

"Just make me feel better." Kurt begged.

Blaine seemed to know how to do just that. His kiss that started off soft and reassuring and gentle turned lasted untill Kurt had to pull away for breath, a problem Blaine did not seem to have. With every touch of his lips Kurt felt as if Blaine was erasing the pain of the day. The hate and desperation and fear behind Karofsky's kiss was replaced with the tenderness and perhaps love.

Blaine's lips sucked on Kurt's neck, finding a little point where his collar bone started that made Kurt let out a groan because it just felt so good. Lady Gaga, he had never been this hard. Blaine's eyes were dark as he glanced up and kissed Kurt briefly as he pushed Kurt back into a lying position and started placing wet opened mouthed kisses down Kurt's chest. Kurt could hear the moans that he was letting out but he had no control over them.

"God Blaine."

"Kurt." Was Blaine's only response as he grazed his teeth over Kurt's nipples.

Kurt's hands grasped at his bed sheets just looking for something as tingles ran through his body and his back arched off his bed.

"You're so perfect." Blaine said with a little lick just below his bellybutton.

Kurt was very aware that Blaine's face was right next to his rock hard dick. He wished he could be bothered by it, he knew he should be seeing that he had never even talked about sex with anybody before. When he touched himself it felt awkward, but for some reason this didn't feel awkward at all. This felt natural.

Blaine's hands briefly danced along the elastic of his pants. Then with a long let out sigh Blaine flopped down on the bed next to Kurt.

Kurt looked across at him.

"Hey." He said breathlessly.

Blaine smiled at him and ran his fingers over his lips.

"You look so beautiful. So flushed and bright and alive."

"You're beautiful too" Kurt said.

"Is this moving to fast?"

"Is his night number seven or eight?"

"Eight."

"Good, well if it were seven it would be to early. This is just the right timing for unknown impossible creatures who creep into the room at night."

Blaine laughed and kissed him again.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to the song the show must go on. I wish I did, but I don't. And I am not making any profit off of them.

Happy holidays.

Music In the Night: Chapter eight.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel without the names and facts and somebody to back up Kurt's claims I am afraid there is nothing I can do. My hands are tied in these matters, there is a lot of he said she said that goes on in this school and If I investigated every claim of bullying I received it would be a waste of time and resources." Figgins sat back in his chair.

"Are you honestly telling me that if a student comes to you claiming that they are being locked in closets by another student there is nothing you can do about it." Burt's voice was two tones down from shouting. Kurt hated that he was causing this level of stress to his father. Burt glanced at Kurt, annoyance on his face.

"Come on Kurt, you must at least know the names of these guys. You can't tell me that they've been bullying you for months and you've never stopped to find out their names."

Kurt slowly shook his head.

"As I said Mr. Hummel. There is nothing I can do about it. Now if this happens again and one of Kurt's friends is witness to it then they can both come to my office with the offenders name and we can set up a detention or a session with the guidance councilor for that student."

"So you're basically not going to do anything?"

"Of course I am going to do something Mr. Hummel, I am not just headmaster because the Ohio school board needed a little more color. I am going to make a note of your complaint and inform Mrs. Pillsbury so she can provide support for Kurt. We will set up a meeting in a month to see if the situation has changed. But until then perhaps Kurt can do a little more to blend into the background and not draw so much negative attention to himself."

"What are you saying that this is his fault? My kid does not need to blend into the background, he has the right to express himself in anyway he pleases whether that's through singing stuff from Loyd Webbs."

"Andrew Loyd Webber." Kurt automatically corrected.

"Or wearing knee length jumpers then that's up to him." Burt stood up.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Figgins." Burt said obviously not meaning a word of it. "Come on Kurt."

Kurt followed his father out into the corridor.

Burt turned around to look at him. They stood silently looking at each other for a few moments.

"Kurt, I got the feeling that you were being less than fully honest in there, that's when you did speak."

Kurt didn't answer.

" I want to help you. I don't understand why you are avoiding this. I know that there's something going on that you're not telling me. I thought that we were trying to be more open and honest with each other. I thought you and I were going to try looking out for each other."

Kurt sighed, he hated disappointing his father. This had passed worrying him but he still didn't want to tell Figgins. He could still feel the beating he had received the last time he had told a teacher. He couldn't have that happen again.

"Kurt please?"

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry Dad."

Burt ran his hand over the back of his could tell that he wanted to say more but was holding himself back.

"I need to get to the garage. Are you going to be okay?"

Burt shook his head as he walked down the corridor.

"I'm here if you ever need me Kurt. All you have to do is ask."

* * *

When Kurt walked into the choir room Rachel was already leaning over the piano talking into Mr. Handles ear. Kurt rolled his eyes and went straight to Mr. Shue.

"Mr. Shue, I realize that Rachel is about to give us another highly emotional and personal number like she does every week but I would like a chance to sing."

Mr. Shue was about to say something and then he paused and looked at Kurt.

"Okay." He said. "Rachel, Kurt goes first."

"But Mr. Shue.."

"No buts Rachel, if somebody else wants to express themselves then they should get the opportunity to do so."

Kurt went up to the piano, he hadn't really thought about what he was going to sing but a song came into his mind that he felt like singing. He checked with the pianist whether he knew it. He did.

"I'd like to sing to you today." Kurt said standing up at the front and looking across at his friends. He felt so separated from them now. He didn't know why, perhaps it was because of their happiness, he just wasn't a part of it anymore.

"Empty spaces - what are we living for?  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score..  
On and on!  
Does anybody know what we are looking for?"

Nothing existed just the song. He forgot about his friends and he forgot about Blaine and he forgot about Karofsky and just let all the emotions out.

"Another hero - another mindless crime.  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime.  
Hold the line!  
Does anybody want to take it anymore?  
The Show must go on!  
The Show must go on!Yeah!  
Inside my heart is breaking,  
My make-up may be flaking,  
But my smile, still, stays on!

Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance.  
Another heartache - another failed romance.  
On and on...  
Does anybody know what we are living for?  
I guess i'm learning  
I must be warmer now..  
I'll soon be turning, round the corner now.  
Outside the dawn is breaking,  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free!

The Show must go on!  
The Show must go on! Yeah,yeah!  
Ooh! Inside my heart is breaking!  
My make-up may be flaking...  
But my smile, still, stays on!  
Yeah! oh oh oh

My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies,  
Fairy tales of yesterday, will grow but never die,  
I can fly, my friends!

The Show must go on! Yeah!  
The Show must go on!  
I'll face it with a grin!  
I'm never giving in!  
On with the show!

I'll top the bill!  
I'll overkill!  
I have to find the will to carry on!  
On with the show!  
On with the show!

The Show must go on."

As his song finished he came back to reality. And to his stunned looking friends, after a pause they clapped loudly.

"Let me just say Kurt that that was the most emotional song you've sung since 'I want to hold your hand'. Rachel said standing up.

Kurt didn't respond.

"It was something." Mr. Shue said.

"I think you should be more encouraging Mr. Shue. If Kurt is ever going to make it on the stage he has to work on the emotionality of his performances and he's obviously been doing that."

Kurt went and sat down. Mike leaned over him.

"That was good Kurt."

"Thank you."

If Kurt was asked later then he wouldn't be able to say what had happened during glee. He must have made some of the right comments as he remembered saying something that made everybody laugh and Mercedes give him five, but it was all an act with the barest amount of energy that he could manage.

"Kurt, a moment please." Mr. Shue shouted as Kurt was walking out at the end of session. Kurt sighed and walked over, waiting as the rest of the class left.

"That was an unusual song choice for you, well done for stepping out of your comfort zone." Mr. Shue took a deep breath. "It was very emotional."

"That's a good thing though, right?"

"There was just something about the way you were singing it Kurt. Are you okay?"

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?"

"Because they're worried about you, because they can tell somethings wrong."

"Nothings wrong."

* * *

"My darling Kurt."

Kurt felt fingers card through his hair as he heard the voice soft with wonder whispering to him. He reached out and twisted fluffy curls around his fingers.

"I'm surprised you're here."

"It did take you a long time to go to sleep."

"Were you watching?"

"I don't know if you've noticed this but I do kind of have the power to make people go to sleep."

"You would make a fortune as a nanny."

Kurt heard Blaine's throaty laugh and felt him shift on the bed to sit beside him.

"Yeah I guess I would at that, but who needs a fortune?"

"Um.. most people. At least those without wings who actually go out in the daylight."

"Again, how do you know I don't go out in the daylight? All these assumptions Kurtie."

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled at the familiar handsome face bending over him.

"One, these..." Kurt reached out and stroked the edge of one leather wing. He was pretty sure that Blaine shivered a little when he did so. "Are going to be very noticeable in the daylight and I haven't seen any news reports about demons walking around."

"So, I'm a demon today."

"Secondly don't call me Kurtie Blainers."

"How do you know I don't like being called Blainers?"

"Blainey Blainers Blainenessa Blainelinda."

"Kurt." Blaine took Kurt's hand. "I'm not a girl."

Blaine guided Kurt's hand over to his groin. Kurt's eyes followed it and landed on that one part of Blaine's anatomy he was always trying to ignore. That thick length with the little curve upwards, the trim head with the glistening precum coming out of the opening. The ridge, so perfect, the thick vain running down the side twisting slightly under the dark skin. Kurt found himself wondering what that ridge and vain would feel like under his tongue. Then he mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

Blaine's eyes twinkled as if he knew exactly what was going on through Kurt's mind and then he did what he had obviously been meaning to do and gently guided Kurt's hand to his cock. It was hot and thick and twitched slightly under Kurt's fingers. Then quickly, too quickly for Kurt's liking Blaine was lifting his hand off and up to his mouth where he grazed his lips along Kurt's knuckles.

"See not a girl."

"Please be real."

Blaine stared at him his honey eyes sad. He placed his hand behind Kurt's head and leaned his forehead against his.

"Please be mine."

"I am yours."

"Prove you are mine and I'll prove I am real."

"I am yours."

Blaine's lips were on Kurt's, kissing him deeply.

"Have I distracted you?" He asked when he pulled away.

"What?"

"You were stressed, have I distracted you."

Kurt let out a small sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah right up until then you did. Are you always going to use your dick to distract me?"

"Yes."

Kurt laughed and curled up onto his side so that he could watch Blaine.

"Can we just talk? About normal stuff and not about my problems."

"If that's what you want." Blaine answered laying down beside him curling his body up so that he was mere inches from Kurt but not touching.

"What do you do with your days."

Blaine shook his head.

"Sorry Kurt, I can't tell you that. Not till I know you're mine,it'd be too dangerous."

Kurt nodded. He could allow that, he just wanted Blaine to stick around for longer.

"hat about music, you like music, can we just talk about music?"

"Sure." Blaine smiled. "What do you think of Lady Gaga's new album?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked." Kurt smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the song learning to breathe and I am not making any profit out of it.

Wrote it in about an hour so a bit rushed, sorry.  
Music In The Night Chapter 9

Kurt was so tired. It was his own fault really he had been up all night with Blaine. Why had he thought that? He hadn't been up all night, he was just still having those weird dreams. They were taking it out of him. He hadn't slept well since the dreams had started. At lunchtime he had gone to the nurse and told her he had a headache so that he could lay down on the bed and take a nap but he could only get about forty minutes because he couldn't miss anymore lessons. Then for his after lunch lessons he did actually have a headache because he hadn't eaten. He was sure his rumbling stomach was going to disturb the rest of the class.

He was so happy when the school day ended. He was almost out the door when a call stopped him.

"Kurt?"

He turned around and saw Miss. Pillsbury coming towards him.

He swore quietly to himself and then put on his best smile.

"Miss Pillsbury, only you can pull of that shade of yellow so well."

"Thank you Kurt, do you have a moment."

"Um.. I was just heading home. Schools over. That's what that big bell means you know."

"I know and I don't want to use up any of your free time but this is important and if it's longer than five minutes then I'll book you an appointment for a time of your choosing."

Kurt had to come up with an excuse to get out of this, he was going to collapse, or burst in to tears, or just eat that big flower on Miss Pillsbury's top that suddenly looked very edible.

"Sorry but I've..."

"It'll make up for that pair of shoes you vomited all over last year."

Kurt literally felt himself deflate, Miss Pillsbury did seem very fond of her shoes.

"Okay then."

"Oh yippee, I get to spend time with one of Will's favorite students. Sorry that should be Mr. Shue's shouldn't it? Keep it professional."

Kurt smiled at her peppy enthusiasm as he followed her down the hallway to her office.

"Have a seat, I'll just.. there we go." She said as she turned the little sign on her door to busy.

"So.." She said sitting down across the table from Kurt. Kurt knew it was an opening to let Kurt guess what she had called him in for and make an excuse but he wasn't up for that. When she saw he wasn't saying anything she continued talking.

" asked me to talk to you because he's been worried about you lately. He's told me that there have been some things going on and thought you might like to talk in a completely none judgmental and confidential setting."

"Miss Pillsbury, I thank you for your concern and I know that Mr. Shue is only trying to look out for me but honestly I am just tired."

"Do you want to tell me why you're so tired all of a sudden Kurt?"

Kurt felt his cheeks grow hot at the memory of Blaine's hand over his guiding it onto his dick.

"Okay." Miss Pillsbury said standing up. "I've got just the thing."

She started rifling through her racks and draws of leaflets.

"Here we go." She said lifting up the first one.

'I can't sleep because I'm afraid the world's going to end'.

"No." Kurt answered stunned that there was a booklet for that. Miss Pillsbury smiled and picked up the next leaflet.

'I can't sleep because I'm scared aliens are going to anal probe me.'

Kurt tried not to laugh.

"Okay, how about this one."

'I can't sleep because I have nightmares about Simon Cowell.'

"Is that common?"

"Well I've not had any cases yet but he is a scary man, scary and very intense and powerful and..."

"Please stop talking." Kurt said as he saw Miss. Pillsbury's cheeks grow red.

"Don't tell Mr. Shue."

"I am erasing this moment from my memory forever, can we just get on with this please." Kurt said. He was so tired, he just wanted to go home. He was hungry he had a headache, he felt a little dizzy even sitting down.

'I don't sleep enough because I am addicted to video games.'

"No." Kurt sighed.

'I am tired because I'm anorexic."

"No."

'I can't sleep because I masturbate to much.'

"Oh god, no, I'm just, can we finish this? It's a Friday, I'm tired. I need to go home and grab something to eat, he just keeps coming to my room every night, I don't sleep."

Kurt was talking without really noticing what he was saying, he just wanted to get out of there but he noticed when 's face fell. She put on a serious expression and leaned in close to him.

"Kurt, who keeps coming into your room at night?"

"What! Nobody."

"Kurt, it's okay. You can tell me."

"I've got to go." Kurt got up and ran out of the office before she could say anything else. He heard her calling after him but he kept running.

He ran all the way to his car and drives home stopping at a drive through to pick up a coffee as he was afraid of falling asleep at the wheel. He felt a sense of relief as he reached his house. It was short lived.

"Kurt?"

"Hi Dad, I'm going to go take a nap." Kurt shouted form halfway up the stairs.

"Kurt." Burt said again this time from the foot of the stairs so Kurt had to turn around. The worry on his Dad's face was heart breaking.

"Hi Dad, good day?"

"Kurt I just got a call from your guidance Councillor, she wants you and I in her office first thing on Monday morning.

'Shit.' Kurt thought.

"Oh?"

"Kurt, has something happened?"

"Not that I know of but I guess we'll find out on Monday."

"Kurt, why do I get the feeling you're not telling me the truth? I want to be able to trust you..."

"I know Dad, look I'm not sure what she wants. Like I said we can find out together on Monday. Now please please can I go nap, I think I'm coming down with the flu or something."

"Okay Kid. I'll put your dinner in the fridge."

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

"Hush my darling, just rest."

"That's impossible with you around." Kurt said squeezing the warm body next to him and realizing how odd it was to feel the bones at the edges of the wings under his arms.

"I'm sorry. I thought you wanted me to stay for longer with you but I didn't think about how tired you would be."

"Do you watch me during the day?"

Blaine shrugged.

"A little bit."

Kurt snuggled up closer feeling warm skin beneath him. He thought it just might be the nicest thing in the world.

"Shouldn't I be freaked out by that it's a little stalkerish?"

"I'm just a little possessive of you." Blaine said. "It shocks me too. I never expected it to be like this."

"Why me?"

"I heard you singing and it was a moment for me, a moment that said there he is, he's the one, go get him."  
Kurt gave a satisfied little hum into Blaine's shoulder.

"I was drawn to you, I had to know more about you so I watched and the more I watched the more I knew it had to be you."

"Definitely Stalkerish." Kurt said playfully.

"You are precious to me."

"How do I prove that I'm yours?" Kurt asked opening his eyes and looking up at Blaine.

"What?"

"Yesterday you said I had to prove that I am yours, how do I do that?"

Blaine's mouth turned to a fine line his eyes darkened and he grew more serious.

"Give me yourself, go through pain for me and then prove that after that you still trust me."

The darkness in Blaine's voice scared Kurt a little but he wasn't going to show it by backing away.

"How do I give myself to you?"

Blaine let out a small huff of air, not quiet a laugh.

"Sleep now love, you are so tired. I shouldn't have come tonight but I could not bare not to hold you."

"But you've only been here five minutes." Kurt found himself complaining as his eye fought to keep open, he knew that it was just tiredness and not Blaine's interference.

"I'll sing to you." Blaine said.

"Deal." Kurt agreed settling back down into his arms and closing his eyes. He really could not fight off sleep for much longer.

"Hello, good morning, how ya do?  
What makes your rising sun so new?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new

So this is the way  
that I say that I need You  
This is the way  
This is the way

That I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and  
You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies

Hello, good morning, how ya been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never thought I could fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad

I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and  
You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies

So this is the way  
that I say that I need You  
This is the way  
That I say I love You  
This is the way  
That I say I'm Yours  
This is the way  
This is the way"

"Sounds sad." Kurt muttered. "Did you ever just feel like you don't fit in?"

"I'm a boy with wings Kurt, where would I fit in?"

"You can just fit with me."

"I'd like that."

A soft kiss was placed to Kurt's forehead.

"Sleep now."


	10. Chapter 10

So, this one is a little weird. But hey, supernatural story.

Music In the night chapter ten.

Kurt loved between the sheets. He spent hours picking out sheet music and trying to decide which song would suit his voice best. He wished he had Blaine beside him to give an opinion. Despite him preferring Katy Perry to Lady Gaga he still had good taste.

After picking something out he decided it was time for coffee. The Lima Bean seemed to far out of his way so he made a split second decision to pull into a Starbucks. He got out of his car and joined the line up. He ordered his skinny latte and went to grab so sugar replacement. As he turned around his foot caught on something and he found himself crashing to the floor, hot coffee crushed underneath him and soaking through his jumper to burn his skin.

He was aware of somebody bending down beside him.

"Tell anybody what happened in the locker room and I'll end you." A voice whispered to him.

Kurt looked up and saw David's face inches from his. He noticed the hint of fear in his eyes but also the steely anger.

"Oh here, let me help you up. That was a nasty fall you had." He said louder as he roughly grabbed Kurt under the arms and easily lifted him to his feet.

Kurt looked around. People were staring. He needed to wash the hot liquid off of himself but he found himself running out to his car instead. He locked the door behind him and found himself hyperventilating, was no where safe anymore?

* * *

Blaine's mouth was brushing down over Kurt's nipple. It was a nice way to be woken up. He placed kisses down Kurt's stomach and back upwards to meet Kurt's lips. He kissed him back hungrily, kissing him back as deeply as possible. He was already so turned on, these nights were becoming torture. His morning showers were taking so much longer. And he was definitely feeling a little guilty.

When Kurt pulled away to breath (a problem Blaine never had) he moved down to suck on Kurt's neck and then down towards his collarbone

"Bite me."

Blaine groaned and Kurt felt his teeth on his shoulder biting down and pulling at the flesh there. Then there were wet licks against the stinging skin and fingers stroking after it. The sudden laugh surprised Kurt, he looked up and saw Blaine's eyes shining at him.

"What?"

"Are you trying to test out if I'm a vampire or do you just have a fetish."

Kurt shrugged, he did not want to tell Blaine why he had asked for that.

"I never considered a vampire, please don't be, I don't want to be stuck in some ridiculous supernatural teen fantasy story."

Blaine laughed again. He leaned down to kiss Kurt's neck but Kurt pulled away.

"What's the matter?"

"I want to talk."

"Look I said it last night, Katy Perry is a good singer."

"No, I want to know what you meant by give myself to you?"

Blaine immidatly sat up, Kurt followed him and leaned his body up next to him. He had a moment of daring and laid his hands felt across Blaine's stomach feeling the hard muscles. He kissed the top of Blaine's wing, it was leathery instead of like skin but Kurt didn't care, it was Blaine.

"You have my heart, you have my trust."

"You're virginity."

Kurt froze. Blaine must have felt him tense because he turned around and he took Kurt's hand and looked him deep into the eyes.

"Kurt, I was answering you're course I want you but I'm not asking you for that right away. You wanted to know how I could show you what I am and what I do during the day."

"And I can't know unless I have sex with you?" Kurt said pulling his hand away.

"Kurt, please, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to pressure you."

"It certainly sounds like you're pressuring me."

"I'm not, Kurt I swear it. Listen to me. If I was so lucky that one day you decided to give me that honor then I would be able to tell you about myself because you wouldn't be able to tell anybody else."

"What?"

"It's, it's kind of like how I help you go to sleep. It's something I can do, I can stop you from telling people about me but only if you sacrifice something for me. Believe me out of the options that's the most pleasant."

"I want to hear the others?"

"You really don't."

"Blaine, you're trying to tell me that the only way you will tell me what you actually are is by sleeping with you. You're going to have to convince me that you're not being a jerk."

"Well, you could kill one of your parents?"

"Who came up with these rules?"

"I don't actually know, I just know them."

"Are there anymore?"

"You could kill yourself and in the last minutes of your life I could tell you what happens. Or just remove one of your limbs."

"I'm going for demon."

Blaine eyes were sad, even his wings seemed to droop.

"Kurt, this is not going to be a normal relationship."

Kurt felt his heart sink even further. Of course this was never going to be normal, he didn't even know if Blaine was real (well he would tomorrow) and he had known him for two weeks, they hadn't been on any dates, Kurt had no idea what he did, where he was from, how old he was or his second name. And he had let him put his hand on his penis. Apparently Kurt was easy.

"Kurt?"

"Danm it."

"What is it?"

"Never mind. Why are they so violent?"

"They need a sacrifice in blood."

Kurt felt himself flinch.

"And I was hoping you would be gentle."

Blaine reached over and stroked down Kurt's cheek. "I would be gentle Kurt, you are so precious to me, and other bodily fluids will help."

Kurt looked into Blaine's sad honey eyes. He started to feel calmer as Blaine stroked his hair and leaned forwards to rest his forehead against Kurt's.

"But it's my choice right?"

"Entirely." Blaine whispered. "I would never force you. I care so much for you Kurt. I don't want to hurt you. It's awful Kurt, It's awful to think that if I want to have a proper relationship with you I have to cause you pain. Something I would want to be special and gentle and loving just.. just won't be."

"Now I know you're not trying to persuade me."

Blaine let out a little huff.

"I'm caught between wanting to have you near me during the day and not wanting to take your first time like that."

"What would the second time be like?"

Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck.

"Slow, gentle and whatever you want it to be."

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I want to sleep on this."

Blaine sighed and kissed Kurt's neck.

"Tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Kurt woke up. He jumped up so quickly that his head spun and he almost feel over. He ran to the full length mirror in his bathroom and stared at the mark on his collar bone. A fresh purple bruise. His first hickey. Kurt laughed with delight and ran out of his bedroom and across the hallway.

"FINN! FINN!" He banged on the door but when there wasn't an answer in twenty second Kurt burst in.

Finn was still lying in his bed his hand over his eyes. He blinked up at Kurt.

"What's going on?" He asked confused.

"Do you see this?" Kurt asked putting his fingers to the purple mark on his collarbone.

Finn blinked blurily and sat up. He looked at Kurt's mark.

"Did you fall over or something?"

"You see the bruise."

"Yeah."

"He's real."

"What? Dude, you are making no sense. Did you hurt yourself or something."

"Its a hickey."

"It's too early in the morning." Finn said lying back down.


	11. Chapter 11

Slightly naughty one guys.

Music In the Night: Chapter eleven.

Kurt lay back on his bed and thought. It was time he had control over this situation. It was time he decided what he wanted and what he was going to do about it. Now he knew Blaine was real it didn't seem right to him that he just lay back and let the boy (he was using that term lightly) run his hands and lips all over him. Even if it did feel good, very good. He needed to make some decisions, he needed to decide if he wanted a relationship like that. A relationship that was turning sexual, a relationship with a not quite human,a relationship with somebody who hardly told him anything.

The answer his heart gave him was a giant yes. But he needed to think it through more carefully, yes he was lonely but this was a very strange situation. But on the other hand Blaine was brilliant, he made him feel so safe and interesting and beautiful, they were things he'd never really felt about himself.

Kurt sighed out loud.

There was the sex.

If he wanted a less mysterious boyfriend (he was going to call him that now, in his own mind at least) he needed to have sex with him. The thing was that seemed like a good idea to him. He'd never been interested in sex, he wanted romance. But with Blaine, with Blaine he wanted both. He had imagined what it might be like, but his imaginings were simplistic, he didn't really understand what sex would be like and in his mind it was going to be beautiful and loving not what Blaine had described. A part of him knew it might hurt, he might bleed a little, it might be awkward, but he'd never actually thought about it.

He wished he had somebody to talk to about this. He wished he knew another gay boy. But as it was he had the internet which was okay at convincing him that his sexual awakening was nothing to freak out about and gave him the basics, a few porn videos that made him want to throw himself off a building and some confessions of gay teens who thought their first times sucked, not in the good way. He shut down the internet still with a lot of questions. There was only one person left to talk to. The one person he was always talked to when he wasn't sure about things.

* * *

The sound of the drill going off and the clanking of metal was something that Kurt was familiar with, it was almost like a kind of music to him. A music of times spent together with his Dad slowly and gently being taught how to fix a car, even if he'd much rather have been at home reading vogue they were good memories.

"My dad still here Stu?"

"Yeah, hey I heard you got another singing thing coming up."

"Sectionals."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"Does my Dad tell everybody about glee club?"

"Of course he does, he's proud of you. We all are, little thing like you always scared of getting grease on your cloths growing up all kinds of talented."

"You haven't heard me sing."

"Don't need to." Stu said with a smile.

"Thanks Stu. I'm going to go talk to my Dad. Say hi to Mindy and the girls for me."

Kurt worked his way thought the garage nodding at the workers he'd known most of his life. He saw his dad thought the little window to the office. He stopped for a moment to look at the little crinkle between his brows, his Dad hated paperwork.

"Kurt?" His Dad welcomed him with a happy smile when he opened the door.

"Hi Dad."

"I wasn't expecting you today. Do you need some work because it's been a slow day."

"No Dad. I need to talk."

Burt leaned backwards in his chair.

"Okay. What do you need to talk about?"

Kurt sat down and took a deep breath.

"Um.. how do you know if you're ready for a relationship?"

Burt stared at him for a long moment then sighed.

"Guess this was going to happen at some point. Whose the guy?"

"There's no guy Dad."

"You're getting good at lying to me lately."

"Okay, there's a guy. But it's nothing serious, he's just a really nice guy and he flirts with me."

"Does he go to McKinley?"

"No. He's.. he works at my favorite coffee shop, we talk during his breaks. Everyday for the last couple of weeks actually."

"Has this got anything to do with you're trouble at school?"

"No Dad."

"You've suddenly got a lot going on in your life that I didn't know about." Burt said looking slightly sad.

"I'm growing up Dad."

"I know. So, you want to date this boy?"

"Thinking about it."

"When you're ready you'll just know."

Kurt took a deep breath.

"What about sex?"

Burt froze followed by a deep breath and rubbing his hands over his head. Kurt felt his mouth go dry with nervousness.

"Kurt, you're old enogth to make you're own decisions. Sex can be a wonderful thing, when it's between two people who love each other. I know at your age you just want to rush, just want to know what it's all about. I know, I was your age too once. But it's worth waiting for the right person Kurt. Because if sex doesn't involve emotions then it can damage your self esteem, you may not realize it to begin with but it does something to you and you're worth more than that Kurt."

Kurt nodded.

"Thanks Dad, that was really helpful. It think it's what I need to hear."

"I'm really proud of you for coming to ask me Kurt, it shows me how mature you're being about this. Means I don;t have to worry about you when many years in the future you do meet somebody that you want to take that step with."

"Many years in the future?"

"Thirty at least."

Kurt gave a little laugh.

"Considering how few openly gay boys there are in Lima you'll probably get your wish."

"Hey, you're not going to be in Lima forever Kurt, and I believe that one day somebody special is going to walk into your life."

"Or fly." Kurt muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

He could do this, he was a seventeen year old boy. there was nothing wrong with what he was doing. It was normal, and the cashier might not notice. He walked carefully around the drug store picking up items he didn't really need. A magazine, some floss, then he went in for what he was really looking for, lube. Then he ran around for toothpaste, a spot cream he would never use, and a comb. Once he had decided it looked like enough in his basket for it to seem like he wasn't just there on a mission for personal lubricant he went to line up. The old lady in front of him smiled and he smiled back hoping she didn't notice what was in his basket.

His heartbeat speed up the closer to the cashier he was then it was his turn and the young man took his purchases out the basket one by one. Kurt flinched when he had to put the lube through twice a bored look on his face.

Kurt paid and walked out of the shop. He felt a moment of triumph.

* * *

Okay, just relax. Kurt told himself. Though telling himself didn't exactly work. This was the first time he had tried anything like this. He tried to remember what he had read on the internet. He had picked a time when he wouldn't be disturbed, Finn was at Puck's and Burt was out with Carol meaning he had at least two hours. Plenty of time. The he started to stroke himself. When he was hard he pulled his knees up and spread them. He reached out for the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. It felt cool and thick and sticky. With one had he stroked himself gently and then he circled his hole gently.

It didn't feel like much. Was he doing it wrong? Or was he in some way broken. No, he couldn't start panicking. He reached over with his none lubed hand and pressed play on his Ipod. Some music would calm him down.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to do this, he was gay, he had accepted he was gay. Didn't that mean at some point he would have to have something pushed inside of him? And meant to enjoy it. He took another deep breath, he was losing his hard on again through nerves.

Why was he doing this? Oh yeah, it was because he felt that he was falling too far behind his friends, he was a late bloomer, yes, but with Blaine it might get embarrassing and soon if he didn't know what to do.

Blaine, that gorgeous part of his body where his tight stomach muscles dipped down and made that sharp V. Then that member, thick and ...okay that worked. He wanted to know what this felt like. He circled the tight ring of muscle (he was so unfamiliar with his body) he tried pushing gently. It took a bit more force than he thought was going to be necessary. It stung slightly, he pushed his finger as deep into himself as he could. It felt okay, a bit tight, a little burning sensation but overall this was nothing to be scared of. He wiggled his finger around a little. Where the hell was the prostate meant to be? It didn't work,danm he wanted to know what that felt like. Perhaps one day it would be Blaine's finger, perhaps one day it would be another part of Blaine. Kurt gasped and his back arched his hand grasped at his dick and he brought himself to completion with the image of Blaine in his mind.

* * *

"Hmmm." There was an appreciative moan and warm hands on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt nudged backwards until he felt a hot firm chest against his back.

"Cuddle me." He asked sleepily.

Strong arms encircled him, then legs were brought up to push against his and Kurt felt Blaine's warm stiff penis rest against the skin of his bare ass cheek. It was so close to what he was imagining earlier, Kurt felt his cheeks grow hot with the idea but he wasn't actually comfortable. It felt right. He was ready for this, he was ready for this kind of intimacy.

"Kurt."

"Yeah?"

"This feels really good, thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

Music in the night.

"Hello Emma. How are things?"

"Good thank you. Yourself?"

"Good, so, why am I here today?" Burt asked sitting down. Kurt sat in the other chair waiting for the world to stop. The little counseling room had never seemed so threatening.

"Well, you're here because I'm worried by Kurt and I think he could use some support."

"Yeah, I've noticed that something's going on."

"Kurt would you like to tell you father what you told me on Friday?"

Kurt stayed silent.

"Kurt, I'm really worried. Could you give me permission to tell your father?"

Kurt knew Miss Pillsbury was being honest, she was a caring person, she probably was worried for him. He just didn't know a way out of this though. He must have nodded because Miss Pillsbury started talking.

"Well, on Friday I asked Kurt to come in and talk to me because he's been missing some lessons and he said to me.." Miss Pillsbury took a deep breath and Kurt stared at his hands. He didn't want to see what his fathers reaction would be.

"He said that he couldn't sleep because somebody kept coming into his room at night."

There was an awful silence. It was a full silence.

"What? Kurt?"

Burt sounded confused and a tiny bit worried.

Kurt kept staring at his hands, he took a deep breath.

"Kurt?" Miss Pillsbury said. "It's a worrying statement to make. This is a safe place Kurt, you can tell us anything here. Who is coming into your room at night? And why is it keeping you awake?"

"I.. nobody is coming into my room."

"Kurt, the sudden way you told me was very truthful."

"I.. I didn't mean literally. I meant...I meant in my dreams. The bullies, they come in my dreams and I can't sleep."

Miss Pillsbury tongue stuck out from between her lips and her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh! Right well, bullies, they can be difficult to deal with." Miss pillsbury said sitting back in her chair somewhere between shocked and relieved.

"Kurt, you never told me it was that bad." Burt sounded a little heartbroken.

"Well, yes if it's bothering you that much we have to come up with a plan of action."

"What are they doing to you Kurt?"

"There's one guy, he...he threatened to kill me."

"WHAT!"

"I..He.." Kurt sighed. There was no way he could get out of it now.

"That's it. Kurt, I'm taking you out of McKinley. I'm not letting you stay here if things are this bad."

Kurt found he couldn't argue. Maybe it was time to leave. But would it be better in any other school and how would he find friends as good as the ones he had here in glee club.

* * *

"Mr Shue, I have an announcement to make."

Kurt stood at the front and looked across at the raised seats. His best friends in the world were in those seats. His only friends in the world. However annoying Rachel was, however bitchy Santana, however bad ass Puck they were his friends. They had competed with and against each other, they had competed together. They had laughed over coffee and cried over heartbreaks. They were there whenever he called them, they were oddballs but they were his beloved oddballs.

Kurt felt his eyes fill with tears. There would be weekends, probably but he wasn't going to get to see them everyday was going to miss them, dreadfully.

"I.." His voice trembled, "I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. I'm transferring to another school. I.. I'll miss you all."

"Kurt?" Mercedes said from in the crowd. Kurt looked over as realization sank into his friends, shock becoming evident on their faces.

"How can you do this to us just before sectionals?"

"Are you going to some kind of dolphin school?"

"Dude, what's going on?"

"Yeah Kurt, what arnt' you telling us?"

"I...I can't do this."

He ran.

* * *

"Kurt, are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yeah Dad."

"I'm sorry I can't cancel the meeting tomorrow. Maybe Carol.."

"No Dad Carol has tickets to that play and she's been waiting for a week. I am not going to stop her. It took long enouth to convince her to go."

"Well, Finn.."

"You don't have to call Finn back he and Rachel are making up, or breaking up. I stopped listening but I get the feeling Rachel would moan at me for a month if I interrupted. Besides, I want to be on my own, I'm not going to have a nervous break down."

"Okay, I'll call the minute I get to Washington."

"Sure."

His Dad pulled him into a quick hug.

Kurt flung himself onto his bed and hoped he could just sleep, sweet oblivion was all he wanted at the moment. He felt defeated, he felt like the bullies had won. Yes, it had not been his idea to leave McKinley, but when his father had said he should change schools Kurt couldn't come up with an argument.

Sleep would not come. Kurt sighed and got up to look out his window, he looked out just in time to see his Dad and Carole drive away. He waved a couple of times and then turned to collapsed back on the bed.

He was on his own now. He thought it was what he had wanted but now in the stillness of his room all he wanted was somebody to sit next to him and make jokes that were entirely inappropriate for the moment or give him an inspiration speak to get out of his funk.

There was nobody he could call, all of his friends were in glee. If he called one of them all they would do was grill him about why he quit, maybe even leave him feeling guilty and that was the last thing he wanted.

He tried to put on the wicked soundtrack to distract him but it didn't work. Twenty minutes into sound of music and he was wish in Maria would fall of the hill, which was ridiculous. He went downstairs and he tried to cook a souffle, he gave up and had toast.

Finally he decided on having a shower and hoping that this feeling of defeat and depression and loneliness would wash away a little. The water ran down his back, Kurt had the sudden urge to turn it up as hot as possible and scold his skin.

Sensation. Was that what he needed, sensation to distract from emotion?

His hand reached around. He took a deep breath, did he want this? His dick twitched, the image of Blaine came into his mind. Those muscles in his arms, stretching and bunching as he supported himself above Kurt.

He let out a small groan and stroked his finger around his hole. It felt good. He started to push his finger in. It stung but for a second his mind was not on his failings in life.

* * *

"Oh, Darling." Kurt woke up to a warm kiss on his shoulder and hands holding him securely.

"Can you read my mind?" Kurt asked with a sigh.

It was probably his depression that made him worry if he wasn't as close to Blaine as he had been thinking. If the apparent closeness was just Blaine picking though out of his mind.

"No. I can just tell you're stressed. Tell me about it?"

"No. I just want to forget." Kurt said with a sigh turning into Blaine's arms and nuzzling his nose up against the warm familiar skin. Blaine smelled of fresh forest.

For the first time in a very long day Kurt felt comfortable. The nerves he had been experiencing all day drifted away from him. He felt safe in Blaine's arms, he felt that even though he didn't know what was going to happen next in his life it would be okay because Blaine was going to hold him through it.

With that feeling he knew, he knew what he was willing to risk for knew what he was willing to give to Blaine. Anything, he would give anything to just keep him near.

"I just feel like I'm losing everything."

"You won't lose me."

"No, I never want to loose you."

Kurt spoke without much forethought. If he;d thought about it he probably wouldn't have the daring to speak.

"I was naked when I went to bed yesterday because I was fingering myself. I tried again today, I managed three fingers, two feels good the third hurt, especially when I moved them."

"God Kurt." Blaine groaned and Kurt could tell be the way his arms twitched that the confession had had an affect on Blaine. Kurt glanced up and saw Blaine with his eyes closed taking deep breaths. Perhaps he was trying to keep in control. Though Kurt did worry for a moment that he might have crossed a line.

"I'm naked tonight because want to feel your body close to me."

"Kurt, that.." Blaine swallowed and opened his eyes. "That's hot, but why are you telling me? I mean I don't mind, I.. I do it myself."

Breath. Kurt said to himself, after he realized that it had been a long minute since he had done just that and he was getting light headed. That... that.. thought... that picture in his head was the most intense thing ever. Blaine had a fantastic arse. It looked so squeezable. Blaine anted him so maybe it would be okay if he... Kurt slid his hand down Blaine's lower back. The smooth skin dipped downwards then back up to the perfect rounded muscles.

"Kurt." Blaine groaned and he pushed himself backwards into Kurt's palm.

Where did this daring and ant come from? He didn't understand it, he wasn't usually like this. Blaine was like a drug, hen he was away all he could think about as how much he wanted him and hen he was around all he wanted was to taste more, to get deeper into the sensations to know hat it as like to... He took a deep breath, ho many times would he realize this before he accepted it, he wanted sex. For the first time in his life he understood what it was to lust, that agitated desperate feeling deep under his skin. For the first time since he was a little child he knew what it as to be wrapped in arms that felt safe and warm and loving. For the first time he truly knew what it was like to not be alone, because he knew Blaine would look after him.

He just wanted him close. He leaned up and kissed him hungrily, he anted to try and tell Blaine everything he as feeling, he wanted him to feel the same. He didn't want to be on his own in this new adventure.

Blaine's breathless deep kiss assured him that he wasn't.

For a while the play of their tongues, the sweet taste of each others lips and the soft moans were enogth. But the need just kept building in Kurt, he was painfully hard, he wanted more. And he could have more, if he just let go of his insecurities and ideals. He didn't need slow romance, this itself could be perfect, he had an angel come into his room every night and sing soft songs to him when he felt sad. It was enogth, it was as close to a dream as reality could get or maybe as close to reality as a dream could get. It was enogth for him.

He shifted as quickly and smoothly as he could so that he as lying flat on his bed then he tugged at Blaine's shoulder until he caught on and moved over to support himself over Kurt. As Blaine leaned in to kiss him Kurt hooked his leg up over Blaine's lower back and pushed down. Blaine nipped his lip as he pulled away and rested his head in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Kurt.."

"I want you closer." Kurt breathed.

Blaine nodded and lowered himself down till their bodies lined up along each others. Both let out equal groans as their hardness were pushed against warm welcoming skin. Blaine immediately began to attack Kurt's neck with his lips, nipping and sucking until Kurt felt his hole body start to tremble. There was just so much.

"Blaine, take me. Make me yours."

"Kurt?" Blaine's head snapped up and wide surprised eyes looked down at him.

"Make me forget."

"Kurt.. we haven't talked about any of this."

"We talked about it a couple of days ago didn't we?"

"I wanted you to put thought into it."Blaine said seriously, the affect of which was ruined by an involuntary bucking of his hips that made them both gasp at the sudden friction.

"I'm tired of thinking I just want to be. I just want to be yours."

Blaine nodded and kissed him gently, it was a kiss just like the first one they had ever shared soft and sweet and a little timid. It was a kiss that made Kurt's heart ache. Then he was sitting up and gently stroking his hands down Kurt's thighs. When he bended down to give soft little licks against the skin so close to Kurt's member Kurt pulled up his knees and let them fall open. Blaine's let out a startled and lustful groan as he looked upon Kurt's hole.

Blaine crawled back up Kurt's body kissing here and there as he did so taking his time, time that Kurt desperately needed to let the knowledge of what was going to happen settle in his mind. Blaine finally got lip to lip with Kurt again, he lovingly stroked his hair and his cheek and then kissed him once more before he lined his body up so that his dick was resting lightly against Kurt's ass.

"Yes. Yes, I want it."

The hurt. The pain took his breath away.

Sudden and invasive but he still felt a thrill at it. It was still what he wanted. A groan escaped his mouth.

He didn't understand. Everything was happening but a part of his mind wasn't taking it in.

Grunting and groaning breaths filled the small space between their mouths.

The heavy heat on top of him.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

The movement inside of him. Deep steady thrusts full of pleasure and pain and an intense quickening, an explosive power building inside of him.

It was rough, noisy, animalistic. But God, it felt so good. He had such a hunger for it. He grasped at every sensation like a starving man.

It was an unknown, there was too much of everything. He would come to pieces and loose himself entirely if it weren't for the luminous golden eyes that connected with his. The wild powerful thing he had called creature. The white wings spread out to full length above him filling everything Kurt could see with shiny white swirls.

Blaine's expression softened, his thrusting slowed and he bent to whisper gently.

"It's okay, I've got you."

"I love you." Kurt gasped.

Blaine let out a long groan. His hips bucked even more wildly and Kurt was aware of a growing heat inside of him before his dick was firmly encircled and in two swift movements the world stopped.

Pleasure rushed through him assaulting his body, it seemed to last and last and the brief thought that he would die because there would be no energy left in his body crossed his mind but did not panic him.

When the world seemed to make sense again there was a warm heavy body around his. His hands were already encircling Blaine's back and tracing patterns across warm leathery wing flesh. He reached up for Blaine's silky curls, he loved the feeling of them between his fingers.

"Did I hurt you?"

Kurt took stock of his body for a moment. There was only one way he could answer.

"Yes. But I don't mind."

And he didn't.

* * *

Just as his minds starts to fold in on itself to welcome the warm darkness of natural and exhausted sleep he hears a words spoken.

"Dalton. Find me at Dalton."

He thinks he should open his mouth to question it but is asleep before he is able to.

* * *

Well, I can't say I'm happy with any of this. It feels awkward and cumbersome and maybe too soon but how many chapters can I keep writing of them just holding each other with loving glances.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait guys I've been trekking around Alberta.

It's short, bit of a transition chapter.

* * *

It was so comfortable. Like nothing Kurt had ever felt before, the weight of it the soft thud of a heart close by him. He buried his face into the hard warm muscles. Blaine smelt of a field after the rain. Realization slowly sunk onto Kurt and he opened his eyes to see soft gold staring back at him with a soft smile.

"You're still here?" Kurt said. He turned around to look at the window. It was still dark outside, the sun was about to rise.

"As if I'd leave you after last night. How do you feel?"

Kurt shifted a little to look at Blaine and found his entire body ached and their was a sharp pain from inside him. He winced but the discomfort didn't last for long because their were hands stroking down his back and soft lips kissed his forehead.

"Oh darling I am so sorry."

"It.. It felt good at the time."

"I couldn't control myself, I'm so sorry Kurt. I .. I think it'll be easier if.." He shook his head and didn't continue.

"What is it Blaine?"

"I'm sorry. Kurt I woke you up early because I have to go away."

Kurt was knocked from his dreamy state in a second. He sat up and felt that stab of pain again.

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Blaine instantly reached for him and ran his hands over Kurt's back.

"Shush, no Kurt. You haven't done anything wrong. I just have to go somewhere."

"Could you be more cryptic? Where are you going? And for how long?"

"I can't tell you where I'll be but i'll be close. I'll still be able to protect you."

"I don't need protecting I need you."

"Kurt." Blaine sighed , his eyes looked so sad. It made Kurt feel a little more accepting.

"You're going to come back right?"

"Yes. I'll be near Kurt."

"I just don't understand,if you're going to be near me why can't you come see me?"

"It's complicated, Kurt I'm not meant to be with a Human, there are strict rules, I don't like them but the rules of magic are almost as strict as the rules of physics."

"Magic?"

"Something like it, stuff of the ancients that still remains."

"Ancients?"

"One day i'll be able to explain. I know it's a lot to ask, that you trust me when I'm not telling you anything but it's the only way Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath, he felt dreadful. He had wanted to keep Blaine near him but after him giving his virginity to him he was leaving. Kurt was scared that he might not come back. He needed a friend, he needed his lover and he was leaving.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No, I don't want you to leave. I need to know how long Blaine, I needed to know how long I have to manage without you."

Blaine closed his eyes and leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"How about a week? How about I come see you in a week whatever happens. I promise."

"A week?" Kurt thought about it. A week could either pass very slowly or very quickly. Given the current circumstances Kurt knew it was going to feel like forever. But he would have something to hold onto, something to keep going for. It would be just enough.

"You promise?"

"I promise Kurt. In seven nights I will be back in your bed."

"Okay." Kurt sighed.

Blaine ran his fingers along Kurt's jaw. Kurt turned his head and leaned into his kiss. There was something about it that wasn't right though.

"Why did that feel like goodbye?" He asked not opening his eyes.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you Kurt."

* * *

Kurt woke up to an empty bed.

* * *

"Kurt."

There was another knock on his door. Kurt sighed and put his copy of vogue down.

"Come in."

Burt looked nervously at Kurt.

"I'm okay Dad."

Burt relaxed his shoulders slightly.

"Why haven't you come down for breakfast?"

"I just feel a little ill that's all."

Burt went and sat on the side of his bed.

"Do you really feel ill or are you depressed?"

"Perhaps a little bit of both."

Burt sighed.

"I am ill Dad, I'm not lying about that."

"Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No. I just need some rest."

"How about breakfast in bed?"

Kurt smiled.

"Coffee and maybe some cereal."

"Can do."

"Thanks Dad, you're the best."

"I know, it was written on that mug you gave me for fathers day remember."

Kurt smiled and watched as hid Dad walked out f his room. Then he flung himself into his pillows and groaned. The amount of blood on his sheets had surprised him, he would have to wait for everybody to leave the house before he washed the sheets. Thank god that he had an en-suite. At least he knew for certain that Blaine was real now. The not so dull ache inside him was proof enough. It felt very awkward to be hiding this and having his father come into his room.

There was another knock on the door and Kurt pulled himself up trying not to make a noise for the pain.

"So, tea, grapes, yogurt and muesli and aspirin. I know you said coffee but you wanted to sleep and coffee will keep you awake."

"Thank you." Kurt said truly meaning it.

Burt put the tray on Kurt's bed. When Kurt looked down he saw that their were some papers on the tray.

"What are those?"

"There print outs and brochures from other schools in the area. Some are public, some are private. There from within two hours drive, whichever one you want we can work it all out." Burt rested his hand against Kurt's shoulder. "We'll look around whichever ones you want, I don't want you to worry about anything except finding the one that feels right, okay?"

Kurt took a deep breath, he had to get back to his education with as little disruption as possible. The fact that he accepted that didn't mean that it was going to be easy. He looked at the titles of the print outs, schools he knew in Lima and the neighboring towns.

The brochure was different from the others, it was glossy and black bordered in red with a picture of a large old brick-built building on the front with along drive way. He would have glanced at it and passed it off as being too expensive if the name hadn't of caught his eye.

"Dalton."

"Yeah, I hear they are really good. I'm not going to lie to you it is two hour away and it's known for being tough and you'd have to board but I think it's probably the best of the lot of them."

"I've heard of it."

It had taken a while for Kurt to remember where he had heard it, hadn't Blaine whispered that to him? Wasn't he meant to go there for some reason?

"It looks expensive."

Burt straightened his back a little.

"Well it is, but it's strange I looked on their website this morning and they advertised a singing scholarship."

"Singing Scholarship, I've never heard of a singing scholarship."

"I know right but it's not just about sports anymore. I guess a posh school like that focuses on the arts and culture and things. Let me think, it said something about it's glee club being well known and the place was open for anybody to try out but being a counter-ten or something would be an advantage."

"A counter tenor?"

"Yeah I think that was it."

"Dad, I'm a counter tenor."

I his excitement Kurt forgot his soreness and sat up. He hissed and shut his eyes.

"Kurt?" His dad said worriedly. "Are you alright what is it?"

"It's just a pulled muscle in my back Dad. I did it yesterday but it feels worse today."

"How did you pull your muscle?"

"Dad, what's with all the questions?"

"It wasn't one of your bullies?"

"No. I was trying to copy Shakira, I just thought after the twisted ankle at the start of the year you would prefer not to know the details."

"That nurse just didn't believe you'd been dancing on a table in the food court sober. So.. do you want to visit Dalton, I can organize it for you?"

"Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

So, had a bit of a break. Now on to the second part of the story. (Sorry it's rushed, limited internet access.)

Disclaimer: I don't own being alive or teenage dream and am not making any profit off of them.

Chapter fourteen.

"Uh,Wow." Kurt's mouth dropped open. He had got past the wroght iron gates and down the long treelined drive way and past the red brick facarde but the huge narble welcome room with green palm trees and select peices of odern artwork was a little more than he had expected.

"Yeah its uh impressive..."

"And not at all intimidating."

"No, not at all." Burt agreed. Then he turned and looked at his son. "Kurt, you're talented you have good marks and you work hard, you deserve to be here."

"I'm not sure about the palms but I'd have to try out several options before I would know what they should be replaced with."

"That's more like it. Though perhaps it's best not to mention that in your first interview."

"Mr. Hummel, and Master Kurt." Burt and Kurt turned around to see a thin woman with impeccably straight hair and high heels and those that type of tights that have the black seem down the back.

Kurt took a deep breath and steady himself to put on one hell of a good act.

"Hello." He said stepping forward and offering his hand. The lady (because she could not be described in any other way) took his hand firmly and shook it. His father walked over to do the  
same.

"I'm Miss Stepson, I will be giving you a tour then I taking you to our admissions office for your interview. Mr. Hummel you will have to wait outside, then as I hear Kurt is going for the warbler scholarship I thought I would take you to the boys practice time whilst you Dad fills out some paperwork. So shall we get started?"

Kurt nodded.

"Yep, let's get our tour on. Can you please ignore that I just said that, I've never said anything like that in my life in fact it sounds more like e step brother..."

"It's okay Kurt, there no need to be nervous." She lowered her voice. "Want me to let you in on a secret?"

Kurt gave a small none commitment nod.

"We started looking for a counter tenor for this year at the end of the last school year but there haven't been many applicants and none with credentials as good as yours. One of the boys competitions are coming up and you're the best applicant for the Anderson scholarship we've had so far."

Kurt turned around to look at his dad who gave him a encouraging smile.

Kurt took another deep breath, time to start again. He turned to Miss Stepson and smiled.

"Okay, let me try this again. I love this building, when was it first built?"

"Good question." Miss Stepson smiled. "We are very proud of our history here at Dalton."

* * *

Kurt smiled nervously at the administrators office. The middle aged woman had been all business listing off questions and writing down his answers. Kurt was trying to held back some kind of panic attack but this was intimidating.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel."

"It's over?" Kurt asked then realized that it might sound a little impolite.

"Yes Mr. Hummel. If you could send your father in."

Kurt nodded and walked out the oak paneled office. His Dad was sat in conversation with Miss Stepson a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Everything alright Kurt?"

"Uh.. she wants you now."

Burt's smile dropped from his face and he stood up. Kurt didn't fight the sudden urge to hug him. He wrapped his arms around and quietly whispered "She's a bulldog."

"Gotcha." Burt whispered back before straightening his tie and walking in.

"She's always like that, don't let her frighten you though. She frowns more when you're doing well, I think she would prefer a school with no students at all." Mrs. Stepson said when the door closed.

"In that case I must have done fantastically." Kurt said.

"Come on." Miss Stepson said. "Let's go see your future glee club. I'm pretty sure Blaine has something special up his sleeves he does like showing off for anybody new."

Kurt smiled.

"I actually have a friend called Blaine who likes to sing too."

"I think our Mr. Anderson lives to perform."

"What is going on?" Kurt asked as he noticed all the boys starting to rush past him.

"They're going to see the show."

"Wait, people here like the glee club?"

"Yes."

Kurt stopped walking and stared at her. She said it so simply but it seemed such a foreign idea to him.

Miss Stepson stopped and looked at him.

"Oh, that statue is a particularly fine example don't you think."

Kurt looked sideways and found himself staring at some stone balls connected to a Greek style statue of a posing man.

"Uh.. yeah." Kurt said.

He shook himself and continued following her down the marble staircase. Why was everything marble?

Their was a large crowd around the choir room (well, what Kurt presumed was the choir room) but they cleared a path when they saw Miss. Stepson and she led Kurt to the front of the crowd where he saw maybe fifteen teenage boys in slacks and blazers with red piping in formation in the middle of the room. They started humming a tune together but Kurt's mouth dropped open as he realized that the boy in the middle who had just stepped forwards was familiar to him. Very familiar, he knew that face those eyes, that body. It had taken him a moment to realize because the hair was shorter and slicked back (and Kurt was disappointed he had cut it) and of course, there were no wings which was puzzling but yes, it was Blaine.

"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine."

Kurt stared in shock as the boy started to sing. This was why Blaine had whispered for him to go to Dalton. He wanted Kurt to be here with him. He may even have been helping Kurt to get in somehow.

"Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back."

As Kurt got over the shock of seeing his wingless partner in front of him he started to take in more about Blaine. He looked so confident and happy here with these boys. He was loving the dance he was doing, and danm was he doing it well. He was so charming Kurt found himself laughing. He knew that even with all these people around Blaine was singing just for him.

"My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight."

As the boys stopped singing and dancing there was a loud cheer. Kurt found himself clapping along wildly with everybody else.

"I thought you'd like it." Miss Stepson said. "I'll go tell Blaine your here so you two can talk for a while."

Kurt nodded and watched as she walked over to Blaine and talked to him. Blaine smiled over at him and nodded following Miss Stepson back to him.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine said holding out his hand.

Kurt smiled and took his hand.

"Hello Blaine."

Blaine looked around the room.

"Shall we go talk somewhere quieter?"

Kurt nodded. He was finally going to learn what Blaine was. He followed him through the crowded room and down a corridor barely noticing that he was even moving. Then he was finally alone with his dream boy.

"Teenage dream, very appropriate." Kurt joked as Blaine turned to him.

"Well, you can't beat Katy Perry."

"Unless it's gaga. So where do you keep your wings?"

"Sorry?" Blaine said looking confused.

"Where do you hide your wings?"

"Does that mean I sing like an angel?" Blaine said with a slight smile.

"Or a devil of course."

Blaine gave a nervous laugh and Kurt got a feeling that something was wrong.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now? That's why you wanted me to come here right?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, basically sectionals is coming up in a few weeks and the Warblers have always been a very respected glee club, we've been going since the nineteen twenties but we haven't got to nationals in a decade. This year we've got some very strong voices but we we're looking for a counter tenor to give us that extra cutting edge. Obviously you'd have to work hard and we'd need to hear you audition probably before the scholarship grant went through."

Kurt was confused, why was Blaine telling him this and not what he really wanted? He had told Kurt he would tell him what he was. Yes Kurt needed to know about the Warblers but it was more important to him right now to finally understand the mystery of the man he had given his heart (and other things) to.

"You've heard me sing though so you must think I'm good enogth to get in otherwise why invite me?"

Blaine looked perplexed.

"Uh, do you mean you sent in a recording to the office?"

Kurt stared at Blaine, now he was getting annoyed.

"Blaine seriously what's going on the other night you told me to come to Dalton."

"You mean me personally? Kurt this is the first time I've ever meet you. I think you must be confusing me with somebody else."

Kurt stared opened mouthed. What was he playing at? And why did he sound so convincing when he said that. For an instant, just an instant, Kurt wondered if everything that had happened over the last few weeks really had been a figment of his imagination. Then he shook that feeling off and just let himself be annoyed, why did there have to be all this mystery? Why had he said he was going to leave and just after they had sex as well? This boy was not treating him right and he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

"Ah there you are, I was wondering where you had got to." Kurt turned around to see his dad coming down the hallway.

Blaine straightened up and stepped forwards.

Kurt thought Blaine had made a very lucky escape.

"You must be Mr. Hummel, Blaine Anderson. I'm sorry I borrowed your son I just wanted to see if I could persuade him to audition for us right away." Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "I know it's putting you on the spot." He smiled and put his hands together as if begging. For some reason he reminded Kurt of an eager puppy. Kurt tried to think of what to say, why was Blaine acting in this way. He could understand not wanting anybody to know his secret but they had been alone, was he that afraid of being over heard. Jeez he was going to make him pay for this embarrassment the next time he saw him.

Burt turned to look at Kurt and Kurt realized he had been silent for too long.

"What do you think Kurt?"

"Okay." Kurt answered trying to sound enthusiastic.

Blaine led them back into the choir room, it had cleared out a bit now so that the only people in there were the boys with the blazers. Blaine stopped next to a table at the front where three boys were sat, the one in the middle clutching a gavel.

"Okay, welcome Kurt. What are you going to sing for us?"

Kurt took a deep breath and quickly ran through a number of songs he knew by heart.

"Being alive."

"Being alive, interesting. You have the floor."

Kurt nodded and walked to the middle. He looked around at all the eyes staring expectantly at him. His father sat looking uncomfortable in the big arm chair. He was singing for a chance to come to this school, he was being judged. But amid all those strangers were honey chocolate colored eyes and a familiar smile. He closed his eyes and imagined that he was in his room with Blaine, just the two of them. Then he started to sing.

"Someone to hold you too close  
Someone to hurt you too deep  
Someone to sit in your chair  
And ruin your sleep  
And make you aware  
of being alive  
Someone to need you too much  
Someone to know you too well  
Someone to pull you up short  
And put you through hell  
And give you support for being alive  
- being alive  
Make me alive,  
make me confused  
Mock me with praise,let me be used  
Vary my days, but alone is alone, not alive.  
Somebody hold me too close  
Somebody force me to care  
Somebody make me come through  
I'll alway's be there  
As frightened as you of being alive  
Being alive, being alive  
Someone you have to let in  
Someone whose feelings you spare  
Someone who, like it or not  
Will want you to share a little, a lot of being alive  
Make me alive, make me confused  
Mock me with praise, let me be used  
Vary my days, but alone is alone, not alive  
Somebody crowd me with love  
Somebody force me to care  
Somebody let me come through I'll always be there  
As frightened as you to help us survive  
Being alive, being alive,  
Being alive, being alive."

Kurt finished and looked around. There was polite applause and smiles. It was not like when he sung at McKinley, there was no enthusiasm no jokes. Had he sung it wrong? No. He had been perfect.

Blaine took a step forwards.

"What do you say guys, have we got a new warbler?"

"Curb your enthusiasm Blaine." The Asian boy with the gavel said. "It's time to put it to the vote. If you would mind waiting outside Kurt, Mr. Hummel."

They went outside Kurt was practically shaking. He wanted to get in, Blaine was here, this was where they could be together and yes it was a little intimidating and yes he would miss his friends at McKinley but here he had Blaine and he knew he would be looked after even if he was being a bit of a dick at the moment.

"You were brilliant Kurt." His dad said. "They're not going to be able to turn you down after that."

Kurt nodded. Burt sat down next to him.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just, I know I'll miss the guys at McKinley."

"I know you will but you need to be safe Kurt."

"And I'd have to wear a uniform. Where's the individuality?"

Burt smiled.

"Look Kurt I know that clothes are important to you but if that's the only bed thing yo can come up with about this school then I'd say deal with it. You don't need fashion to be an individual, it's just who you are. You're brave enogth to not follow the crowd. You show your individuality in everything you do."

Kurt smiled.

"That's better now.." Burt was cut off by the choir room door opening and Blaine walking out looking serious.

Kurt stood up. Then Blaine cracked a smile.

"It was unanimous. Kurt Hummel we would like to invite you to join the Warblers."

"I'd like to accept."

"So what does that mean with Kurt's chances of getting in?"

"Well, I will go to the office and say that we have decided he is the perfect candidate for the scholarship and somebody will call you tomorrow to get things sorted out."

"So you think we'll hear the final decision tomorrow?"

"Yes. And I think there are lots of reasons to be hopeful."

Burt smiled over at Kurt.

"I'm proud of you son. Let's get out of this place and find something to eat."

Kurt smiled.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later then?" Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"Yes, thanks for auditioning Kurt. We really can't wait to have you with us."

Kurt nodded and turned away from Blaine wanting to run over and kiss him and hold him and ask him if everything was alright between the two of them but knowing he had to play the game that Blaine had started. After all, there must be some reason for it, right?


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, So I was going to let this go on without a real explanation of what Blaine is. But I thought a conversation in these matters between Kurt and Blaine would be confusing and is not likely to happen for another half dozen chapters. So, I'll let you in on the secret. This is true fantasy and I was not going to take it off as far in this direction until this morning , hopefully it's not too confusing.

Music in the night chapter 15?

"It is time for you to know the stories little one. There was a time when there were not Humans and many of us of different types wondered the lands without form. At first when the new creatures came we did not pay attention to them. Creatures change throughout time, it's always been the way. But then the Human's started to talk amongst one another and they started to draw then write and these things were strange to us. The other animals did not do this. So we disguised ourselves as them so we could walk amongst them. Over thousands of years that became a form that we could all take and some choose to remain like that and eventually they lost themselves and became more Human with each generation, though some decided they wanted to fly and grew wings."

"Like the sky things?"

"Yes little one."

"I think that would be quite pleasant, they seem to have almost as much freedom in movement as we do elder."

" That was the attraction to that form, the Human's called the angels. I believe they are all gone now though. Some of our kind even made the choice to be Human and they rid themselves of the ability to change. It was a great sacrifice because the Human form comes with the ability to feel pain. It is an unpleasant thing."

"If it were unpleasant why chose it?"

"Ah, now we come to love. Our kind did not know of love until we went and watched the Human's and yes it took a lot of watching and living amongst their kind before we fully understood it. And some of our kind who were the result of interbreeding with the Humans were able to love."

"My great great..." The little honey colored wisps of consciousness darkened slightly in confusion as it tried to organize the separate thoughts and translate them to it's elder. "Great, grandfather was Human."

"Yes, one of the last to breed with us. He was one who lived in the dark times. You know some of our kind turned to darkness, they got caught up in the physical pleasures of Humans, those were the succubus and incubus, or some grew to hate them and wanted to damage them the poltergeist. It was in those days when those who respected and even cared for the Humans revealed ourselves to them in our true forms and tried to teach them the healing arts and the ancient knowledge so they could protect themselves from these things. But we did not realize the jealousy and fear of the Humans. Those who communicated with us, those we chose as wisest and purest were named witches and we demons. Though those that communicated with the dark ones of us were put to death so were our beloved chosen. It was perhaps the first time we felt pain in this our born state. You have no idea how horrid that time was for us."

"Was my grandad put to death because he loved my grandmother?"

"Yes little one, and the fact that saddens you shows the Human in you is stronger than it has been in preceding generations. Now, let me continue because this is the important part. When we lost our close Human's we realized that we were harming them being close to them and the only way we could protect that species that had taught us and changed us so much was to distance ourselves from them. There is still talk between them about us and unfortunately some of the dark ones still exist and play with a few of the Humans but they only damage individuals."

"You are telling me that my interest in the Humans is wrong?"

"You must decide what is right and wrong yourself little one but I know you are experimenting with Human form so it is time to tell you of the rules in case your Human side starts to assert itself more."

"Rules?"

"Yes, we knew that some of our kind would want to go back to the Human's, after all they are reasonably interesting. The elders of the dark time decided that to protect the Humans and our kind there must be spells and rules. The biggest rule being that there can be no halves. You may walk amongst the Human's for a few of their years."

"But that's such a short time." The honey wisps manged to infuse the thoughts with a complaint.

"And after that few years you can chose to become one of them or return to us. There can be no in-between states anymore."

"And if I chose to be one of them?"

"Can you imagine for a moment why you would? Why would you give up this freedom to be trapped in their world?"

"The Human's have love and so I think do I, if I stay here then I do give that up."

"That is what I thought, freedom or love, though I do not know of love, I imagine that to be a difficult choice."

"I imagine when the time comes it will be."

"I sense another question in you?"

"Must I never tell the loved one what I am?"

"Our elders were wise in those days. They knew this may happen one day and it is true that it did, you are not the first. Though perhaps you will be the last. There was a way designed for you to be truthful, in face the elders believed if you could not be truthful then the love would not be true."

"Tell me."

"Some thought that you must first reveal yourself as something unknown to them, and if they can accept you in that form and make sacrifices for you in that state then you would be able to be truthful with them. But others said that some humans would be infatuated with the mystery of us. So they must also prove to love and sacrifice for us in the Human form as that is the form that you must eventually take to be with them. In that way you know that they have accepted you as both the inhuman that you were and the Human that you will become once you have made the decision."

"I have to make one of them fall in love with me twice?"

"Do not think you can force one to love you, love is freely given. And only if love is freely given can you reveal yourself once in your born form to you beloved before you must take the Human form. Once the true form has been shown then you can not come back to us, you must become Human for ever and give up the long life and freedom of form our kind have. That, little one, is why you must be sure that the Human loves you back"

"And the rules ensure that?"

"No, even they are not enogth sometimes."

* * *

"The Kurt Human has lost the one who birthed him. Her life was short and the last days painful."

"That is sometimes the way with Humans."

"There is so much sadness in him. I do not understand it entirely, but to lose one you love seems to be to lose part of yourself."

"These Human emotions are difficult for even the most connected of us to understand. Tell me, why do you concentrate upon this one Human child? There are many of them to see."

"I do not know."

* * *

"It is time elder."

"You have chosen to start your journey in the Human form?"

"Yes."

"You are planning on visiting the Kurt Human?"

"Yes."

"We have discussed the rules many times, you know what will happen if they are not followed?"

"Yes."

"You have picked a name for yourself?"

"Blaine."

"Interesting, why that name?"

"Is it important?"

"No, just a matter of curiosity."

"It just sounds like it belongs to me."

"How interesting having a name belong to you. I have never imagined it."

"Will you be watching?"

"Occasionally."

* * *

Blaine shrugged his shoulders trying to dispel the unpleasant ache that had started during the gym lesson. He doubted he'd ever get used to this pain thing but it was starting to get less shocking to him. Suddenly he felt a presence. He looked around him but could not see anybody in his room.

"I know you're there even if you don't show yourself elder."

"Do not turn dark Blaine."

"Why do you think that I would?"

"I was witness to you pushing the Human down the stairs this morning. You caused him damage."

"He had hurt my beloved."

"So you saw fit to hurt him in return?"

"I did not think about it, my emotions have come out in this form. They are stronger than I thought and with the love I feel for Kurt I also feel something fierce and dark. I do believe that my love for Kurt will keep me from acting on it though."

"I have also witnessed you taking in the trappings of the Human form."

"The kiss? Everything is felt so strong in this form Elder. I do not know how to properly control it but I must for his sake."

"I repeat myself Blaine, do not turn to the dark."

The presence was gone as suddenly as it arrived.

* * *

So, more confused or less confused?


End file.
